Elves Without Clothes
by WhompingWillow
Summary: Complete AU: Hermione doesn't understand Winky. What could be better than being free? She decides to take extreme measures to find out what goes on in the mind of a house-elf. HGDM and a touch of HGSS
1. House elf Liberation Front

I own nothing. I am just a house-elf.

WARNING: Foul language, Silliness and Innuendo lie within . . . You have been warned

  


Summary: Hermione tries to understand the life of house-elves by stepping into their shoes . . . er . . . tea towels.

Sitting in Gryffindor common room, Harry politely listened on as Hermione ranted once again about the House-Elf Liberation Front, formerly known as S.P.E.W. "I still don't think it's fair," she said. "Even house-elves have rights – or should have. They need representation. They are entitled to compensation for their work and a life free of the fear of abuse." 

"Aren't we all?" Harry murmured.

"What was that?" She snapped. "Harry, if you're not interested in what I have to say, just say so."

He flushed slightly and hoped she didn't notice. "I didn't say that at all Hermione." Unwilling to admit what he had said, he decided to redirect her attention. "I do wonder though, have you talked to any of the house-elves about this? You know, gotten their opinion on the matter?" 

She smiled and her eyes lit up as she prepared to speak, but Harry injected, ". . . besides Dobby."

The spark in her eyes dimmed, and her smile diminished.

"Perhaps if you spoke to Winky about it . . . it might help both of you."

"You mean, Barty Crouch's former house-elf . . . ?" 

"Yes Hermione, as you know she works in the kitchen here – with a little persuasion from Dobby, I'm sure she'll speak with you about how she feels about being freed. All the house-elves here are treated extremely well – things were very different for Dobby before I tricked Malfoy into freeing him, but Winky was happy and as far as I can tell was treated very well in the Crouch home."

"I think you're just trying to get rid of me . . ."

"No – I just think if you get another opinion – people have different opinions, it's the same with house-elves. It's not that anyone is wrong. It's just that every situation is different . . ."

"Perhaps you're right Harry. I'll talk to Dobby about getting some time alone to talk with Winky." 

"Good – I think you'll find she's more agreeable when sober. Now about that Charms project . . ."

***

A few days later Hermione was meeting in private with Winky. Dobby had convinced the elf of her good intentions and set up a time to meet in a quiet room. She sat down in one of the comfortable chairs the Room of Requirement had provided and poured them both some tea. Winky seemed to be waiting for Hermione to speak. She looked quizzically at her with large round eyes that matched her filthy dress. She decided to start the ball rolling . . . 

"I don't know what Dobby told you, so I'll start from the beginning." Winky smiled appreciatively, but she said nothing. "In the Muggle world we have come to see that slavery is wrong. We feel that owning or enslaving another, not providing fair wages and working conditions is inexcusable. 'All men are created equal' no matter their race, color, creed or religious beliefs. Those freedoms should also transcend species. I cannot understand the way the wizarding world treats house-elves, because I view it as fundamentally wrong." Winky looked even more nervous than when Hermione first walked in. "That led me to start The House-Elf Liberation Front. It was hard to settle on a name. I originally settled on the S.P.E.W.: Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, but that wasn't well received. I spent a lot of time toying with the name Freedom and Unity for Creatures and all Kinds of Magical Entities. I liked the way it rolled off the tongue, but when I bounced it off Ron and Harry they just shook their heads. I suggested they say it once, you know, give it a try, but they refused said it wouldn't work. Maybe too subtle?" 

Winky blinked owlishly. 

"Anyway, when trying to promote Elvish rights I keep running into the same arguments, everyone tells me you like things the way they are, except Dobby of course. I've been told you like being owned and that you don't want clothes. I just don't understand at all. It makes no sense to me and I was hoping you could explain it."

Seeing that Hermione was indeed done and awaiting an answer, Winky tried to word her reply. "Some things I can't be telling. I'm not a naughty elf. I keep masters' secrets."

Hermione nodded, "I understand you are still loyal to Mr. Crouch and won't ask you for his secrets. I just need to know why being freed is a terrible thing." This said, the little elf still looked nervous, poised and ready to beat her head against the nearest hard object if she slipped and said something inappropriate.

"Mr. Crouch is a good wizard. Mr. Crouch is always being a good master to Winky." Her eyes welled up with tears as she tried to speak again. "I am not liking clothes. I am a bad elf. I am not deserving a good master like Mr. Crouch."

"Isn't it better for you working here at Hogwarts?"asked Hermione. "You get paid and get time off . . ."

Winky interrupted sharply. "Winky is not taking days off! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed. Mr. Crouch needed Winky. I is taking care of them all my life, and my mother before me, and my grandmother before her . . ." She sniffed plaintively. 

Hermione thought perhaps she was beginning to understand. "Mr. Crouch treated you well, but Dobby was treated badly and punished often by the Malfoys; is that the difference? He was like your family?"

"Oh no miss! Mr. Crouch is being better than family. Family has to love you because that is how family works, but Mr. Crouch loved better than like family, because I am not." The tears she was holding back spilled forth with the memory.

Hermione nodded understanding one thing, there was no way she was getting any more information from the distraught house-elf that day. "Thank you for your help Winky. Just don't forget we need you here too."

The little elf smiled sadly and thanked Hermione.

When Hermione left, her mind was filled with more questions than answers. Perhaps she'd speak with Dobby again later.

***

Dobby was of little help to Hermione. He was so proud of his clothes and freedom. He admitted that on some level he did understand Winky's views on her former master and previous ownership, but that he really couldn't put it into words either. He said that perhaps it was something that couldn't be truly understood unless you were a house-elf. 

***

Harry was getting concerned. Hermione wasn't acting like herself at all. She was distant and distracted. It just wasn't like her. She was sitting in the common room with a book open in her lap just staring off into space. He was sure she hadn't turned a page in twenty minutes. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood and strode across the room. "Hey 'Mione, you awake?"

She blinked and was back to Earth.

"Have a nice trip?"

"Huh?"she responded. 

"You've been staring at that same page forever. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, just thinking, that's all."

"No 'Mione, I've known you long enough to know that was more than just thinking. You're planning something aren't you?"

"No, not a plan really. I'm just thinking about the talk I had with Winky. I'm still trying to understand it, that's all."

"Are you sure there isn't more to it?"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine, but I think I need to talk to Dobby again."

"Okay, if you're sure . . . just remember if this affects your studies you'll never forgive yourself."

She smiled, closing the book then exited through the portrait hole.

***

On her way to look for Dobby, Hermione kept thinking of Winky. She couldn't help wondering about what other rights house-elves were denied. She knew they weren't allowed to speak ill of their master or use magic without permission, but what about other things, more common things. What about family, she wondered idly. Are house-elves allowed to marry and have babies? Was Winky sad because when she was freed she had to leave Mr. Winky behind? Hermione hoped she could remember to ask when she saw her next.

***

She found Dobby in the kitchens. As always, he was very happy to see one of Harry Potter's friends. After he had poured her tea and assembled a plate piled dangerously high with chocolate confections she confessed the reason she had come to visit. "Dobby, I was wondering if I could ask you a bit about the Malfoys?"

"The Malfoys, Miss?" Dobby looked a little less pleased to see her than he was moments before. "What is you needing to ask Dobby about the Malfoys?"

"I'm sorry if it's a difficult subject, but I wanted to know if all the Malfoys treated you badly or if it was just Lucius."

Shaking slightly Dobby soon replied, "Draco was treating Dobby good. Draco was not like his mother and father . . ." With that much said, his eyes went wide and jumped from his seat preparing to close his fingers in the oven door, but when he suddenly pushed back from the table he sent a wall of chocolate treats spilling down upon them. When Hermione realized what was happening she grabbed him away from the dangerous flood of food. "Thank you Miss. Sometimes I am forgetting I am not bound by enslavement anymore."

Hermione was surprised by how difficult it still was for Dobby to speak of his former master, as well as the fact that Draco of all people could be kind to a house-elf. It gave her an idea. Perhaps it is time I go speak with the Headmaster.

***

"Professor Dumbledore?" She spoke timidly as she stepped in the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Hermione, come in. What can I do for you child?"

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she knew would be a difficult conversation. "It's about house-elves sir, specifically Winky. You see, since I started the House-Elf Liberation Front, I've been trying my best to understand how she feels about being freed. We've talked about it a few times, but I'm having difficulty understanding her feelings toward her old master."

"I see," replied the Headmaster, eyes twinkling. "It can be a difficult thing to explain."

"Yes sir, Dobby said it was something that perhaps couldn't be understood unless you were a house-elf."

"That is in all likeliness, true. Whereas I've never been one, I can't be sure." He teased.

"Well, I was wondering, sir, if there is a way that I could become a house-elf . . . just for a little while . . . till I understood a little better?" She gave him a coy look, knowing it was likely the oddest request the Headmaster had ever received. 

He smiled at her sweetly. "That is a most unusual request. You do realize of course what it would mean? A house-elf is not a true house-elf without a master."

"I know Headmaster," she said trying to conceal a blush.

"I don't believe a physical transfiguration would be necessary." He pondered. "Perhaps just taking the role of a house-elf would be enough?"

She agreed quickly after picturing herself with bulging eyes, long nose and floppy ears.

"And that would also mean following orders without question, as well as showing your master loyalty even a Huffelpuff would be envious of."

Hermione nodded silently.

"There would also be the matter of finding you a master . . . it would have to be someone with previous experience owning house-elves . . . that may not be easy to find in Gryffindor."

"Oh . . ." was all she could say before she was interrupted.

"That would be perfect . . . unify the houses by creating understanding between two members . . . that would be splendid."

"but . . ."

"We can do it over the Christmas holidays. I'll start working on the arrangements immediately. I'll contact you when everything is settled."

Hermione smiled and thanked the Headmaster. As she left his office, she started wondering what she got herself into. Well there was two weeks till she would find out.

***

In the weeks following the meeting, before the Christmas holidays, Hermione grew both nervous and impatient. She knew the answer to her question was just beyond her grasp, growing nearer every day and it was getting distracting. It became harder to focus on her studies, but remained at the top of the class somehow. When finally Christmas holidays arrived she watched her friends and house mates pack their things and board the train for their homes as she anxiously waited for word from the Headmaster. It looked as though there wasn't going to be many students remaining for Christmas this year.

When the note from the Headmaster arrived, she held it in nervous hands and read it twice. 

Ms. Granger:

Please meet with me in my office one hour before lunch. 

The password is Canary Creams. 

Albus Dumbledore

  


Nothing, there was no hint of what he was planning. All she could do, was wait and see.

***

Exactly one hour before lunch Hermione stood nervously in front of the Headmaster. She was blinking slowly, eyes wide with disbelief. 

"It's a simple Charm," the Headmaster assured. "It will simulate the bond that exists between house-elf and master and will allow your owner to call you when you're needed. It creates an additional measure of trust between you and ensures him that you will keep his secrets even after the experience is over. It will also prevent any unjust punishment to you, even though that is normally considered up to the owners discretion."

Hermione only had one thought, 'Who?'

The Headmaster continued, "I have convinced the castle to shift a few rooms around. You will have a room adjoining his for the extent of the holiday. It will save you trips across the castle in the middle of the night."

'Who?' She thought silently.

"I have also taken the liberty of acquiring you a uniform of sorts." He handed her the symbol of her enslavement. In her hands were a bed sheet and a large king-sized pillowcase, with holes cut for her arms and head.

"The sheet is to be wrapped toga style, for the sake of modesty. Couldn't have you run around in a tea towel after all now, could we?" He said with a chuckle.

She blinked owlishly.

"If you were allowed to keep your clothes, you'd be a free house-elf." The Headmaster explained. "And that was not the point of this experiment, if I do recall."

"Who?" She finally managed to squeak.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. "He will be joining us shortly for his part of the spell."

Hermione was stunned. She had thought of Draco briefly when considering who the Headmaster might choose, but considering his dislike for Muggleborns as well as the rivalry between them, she was sure he would be out of the question. Now that she thought about it again, it could be no one else. The Headmaster hoped to put an end to the rivalry that has been tradition between the Golden trio and the Slytherins, since their first year. This could be really bad, she thought.

"Does he know about this, sir?" She asked.

"He is fully aware. As a matter of fact, he agreed to it without any hesitation."

Knots started forming in her stomach. If Malfoy was that willing to be involved he was sure to be up to something, and it wouldn't be good.

***

_tbc_

Reviews are gladly accepted

and greatly appreciated


	2. An Honorary House elf

I still don't own Hermione, Draco or any of their other friends in J.K.R.'s world.

WARNING: This story is still full of silliness and sexual innuendo . . . Oh, and perhaps a bit of cursing, magical and otherwise. It is all tongue-n-cheek meant in good fun. 

!!!

Important AN: 

While interacting with Draco, Hermione's thoughts will be in italics, like this: _-Draco is a prat - _ and what she actually says will be in quotes like usual, "As you wish Master." Let me know if it seems too confusing that way, so I can cry and pout, and come up with another way of doing it.

***

When Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Headmaster's office Hermione's fears were confirmed. The subtle sneer on his face spoke volumes and he eyed her sheet and pillowcase with distaste. She wondered how long it would take to feel remotely comfortable in the shapeless garment she now wore. Dumbledore greeted him kindly and took a moment to explain a bit about the spell he was planning to cast. Strangely, when Malfoy asked the name of the spell the Headmaster was casting, he smoothly evaded the question.

The spell was cast and gold and silver light danced brightly around the room before finally falling like rain to the floor. Hermione promptly sneezed, but didn't feel any different. The Headmaster assured her that everything had gone perfectly. Dumbledore then informed Draco that it was time for lunch and reminded him not to speak of his new house-elf to any other students, lest they get jealous. 

Before leaving the office he asked, "What is Granger going to do now? No, that's not right . . ." He corrected himself promptly catching the Headmaster and Hermione by surprise. "I don't think the name will work, Granger. It'll have to go." He clarified, with a pensive look.

"You could call me Hermione, I suppose," she prompted politely.

"Too long." Declared Draco.

"Sometimes Ron and Harry call me 'Mione." She said, dreading the thought of Draco using the nickname. 

"I hardly want to call you anything those two would," he admonished. "I think I'll call youOny. It sounds like a good house-elf name doesn't it?" He smirked openly and left without the answer to his question.

"What do I do now sir?" Hermione asked, with the memory of Draco's voice saying her new name, still ringing in her ears. She couldn't help but wonder, when exactly had she started thinking of Malfoy . . . as Draco?

"You will meet with Winky and Dobby in your new chambers and they will instruct you on everything you'll need to know. You will learn everything from elvish protocol to Draco's favorite foods and how he likes his pillows arranged. Don't worry Ony," he smiled as he said her new name. "It shouldn't be too difficult to learn and it will help the Charm settle in."

She cringed at his use of her new name and he chuckled. "Now really child, it certainly isn't the worst he could have chosen. Think what he would've named Mr. Potter." His eyes seemed to twinkle a little bit brighter at that. He continued, "It will be okay, you'll see. Now lets go see your new chambers. Dobby will bring you lunch there."

***

They talked some along the way to the dungeons, but he gave no more clues about the Charm. It must have looked odd to anyone passing by. The Headmaster appeared to be nattering on alone as he walked down the corridor, due to a Disillusionment Charm he placed on Hermione. She was both worried and relieved to learn that Dumbledore had informed Professor Snape and McGonagall about the arrangement. At least now if something went wrong there was someone nearby to turn to, but she wasn't sure that Snape would let her live it down when classes started back up again.

When they reached her room in the dungeons, Dumbledore wished her good luck and with a wink he was out the door. She took a moment to look around. It was modest and plainly decorated in primarily earth tones, but seemed quite cozy. It had a small table and chair near the fireplace that was just large enough to warm the cool chamber. A door just beyond the bed led to the small bathroom. She frowned slightly when she realized the other door led to "her master's rooms" and was most definitely not a closet. It seemed even the castle knew why she was here.

The first thing Dobby showed Ony (Hermione), was the special passage the castle had included leading from her chamber directly to the kitchens. It would only appear when the password: _Culina_ was spoken. That would prevent her from being seen running errands to the kitchen for Draco. The Headmaster planned to spread a rumor that she was in the hospital wing under quarantine, so her absence wouldn't be questioned. If she was seen, it might cause trouble. 

After a hasty lunch, she was shown to Draco's suite for the first of her practical lessons. His chamber was much larger than hers and furnished lavishly in Slytherin colors. There was a quiet sitting room off of the bedroom as well as an equally nice adjoining bath. She was sure it was one of the privileges he received due to his father's status. 

She quickly learned the most acceptable Charms for cleaning and the appropriate location for his possessions. They were fast and efficient leaving the resulting room spotless. It took her quite by surprise when with a snap of his fingers, Dobby set the whole room back to its previous state of disarray. In response to her look of shock he stated, "Now you, Ony." 

The two house-elves were not only there to train her in her tasks, but also to get her accustomed to her new name and status. They called her by her new name and frequently used the term 'master' in reference to Draco. She needed to remind herself often that she asked for this and it would be a wonderful learning experience – she hoped. That seemed to be the only thing she needed to remind herself of. She began to wonder if a memory enhancing charm was slipped in with the rest of the Headmaster's spell. The two house-elves had taught her over a dozen spells and charms in under an hour as well as a flood of information on appropriate behavior and courtesy, despite the flood of information she could still recall every last word. She decided she'd need to look into that later.

***

Hermione was allowed a short rest once Winky and Dobby were satisfied that she understood her tasks as well as her place, and would not embarrass them. That gave her a chance to make a pocket in her garment to keep her wand. Despite her status as 'honorary house-elf' she would still need her wand to do magic, but because of her status she'd also need her master's permission to use it. She was hoping Draco would forget that little detail.

***

"Ony!" Hermione heard Draco's voice loud in her head, and quickly proceeded to her master's room.

"You are the slowest house-elf I have ever seen," he sneered, taking a moment to look her over once again. The pillow case hung almost to her knees, but was mostly covered by the toga style sheet. She was all bushy hair and bare feet, a good look on her he decided unkindly.

_-It isn't possible to Apparate within Hogwarts and that is the only way I could be fast as Dobby, even if I ran -_ Instead of the eloquent explanation for her delay she wanted to say, she heard her own voice utter, "I will try to do better, Master."

"You'd better," chided Draco. "I think Dumbledore made a mistake on that spell. You speak too well for a house-elf . . ."

_-I did not study grammar all my life to start talking, like a house-elf now - _The words so different from her thoughts came out as a whisper. "I am sorry if that displeases you, Master."

". . . but then again, as a Mudblood you're hardly a step up from a house-elf," he jeered.

_-What did you want other than to insult me, Malfoy? -_ She cringed at the words as they left her lips, so different from those in her head. "Is there something you require Master?"

"Yes Ony, I want you to reorganize my bookshelves, alphabetically by author."

_-That's not too unreasonable a task -_ "Yes Master." 

"Without magic, some of those books are valuable. I may even consider allowing you to read one if you do a good job."

She took a look around the room at the bookshelves lining the walls. _-Pompous git -_ "Of course Master. You are most generous."

"Come on Granger – I mean Ony. It'll teach you humility." His tone was sarcastic and demeaning.

Hermione started her task. There were hundreds of books, many she'd never even heard of, but she took care to wipe the dust off the covers as she alphabetized them all, just finishing up as Draco returned from dinner.

He eyed her work carefully. Everything was just as he asked, but he wasn't happy. "This won't do at all," he said bluntly.

_-What! -_ "Sir?" questioned Hermione.

"It doesn't work. What if I can't remember who wrote the book I'm looking for? Like 'Magical Drafts and Potions,' how do I find it then? It doesn't look right either. It isn't aesthetically pleasing."

_-I'll give you aesthetically pleasing -_ Hermione took a deep breath. "With your permission, Master?" she asked with caution.

He eyed her carefully for a moment, then nodded.

"Accio, 'Magical Drafts and Potions'," the book landed in her waiting palm and she handed it promptly to her master, with a short bow.

Draco didn't look at the book. He tapped his fingers lightly against the cover feeling stupid for overlooking the obvious. "It still doesn't look right, he decided. I want them organized by magical classification and then I'll decide if I want them organized by color within their class later."

Hermione's eyes went wide for a moment, but she remained silent. _ -Ugh what a prat - _

"Don't fret Ony, the books can wait till tomorrow, right now I have something else in mind . . ."

She remained silent, awaiting the details of her next task.

"I would like a bath."

_-A bath? -_ Hermione squeaked, "A bath Master?"

"Yes Ony, I'd like you to run me a bath. Is there something wrong?" he asked smoothly, knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

"No, nothing Master," she managed to reply without examining her worries further, and left to run the bath.

Hermione prepared Draco's bath precisely as Dobby had instructed with the towels easily accessible and his favorite vanilla scented bubble bath. She wanted to do well and make Dobby and Winky proud. When everything was ready, she found him in his bedroom. She knocked politely and entered. "The bath is ready for you, Master. Is there anything else you needed?" _-Please say no, please say no, please say no -_

Draco smirked for a long moment to make her nervous. "I believe that will be all for tonight Ony, but if I need you I'll be sure to call." 

_-Phew, thank you, thank you! -_ "Thank you, Master," she gave a polite nod and exited quickly.

***

Day one survived. It was now time to fetch herself a bit of dinner and go to bed. No sooner had her head hit the pillow than his voice echoed in her ears, "Ony."

She smoothed the wrinkles in her pillowcase and entered her master's chambers, again. Fearing he had called her to scrub his back, it was a great relief when she saw her master was out of the tub and dressed for bed.

Draco sat, wrapped in a fine dressing gown over silk pajamas propped up against the pillows on his bed. "I'd like some tea, and my pillows fluffed." 

_-Out of my bed for tea and . . . what am I, your personal fluffer? -_ "Which would you like first Master?"

"The tea first, you can fluff me when you get back." All delivered with an evil smirk.

_-And when does sleep come in? -_ "Certainly Master." _-And what's he smirking about? -_

The temptation to drug his tea was a strong one, but totally against protocol. After the tea was delivered and pillows fluffed, she strangely had to fight the urge to tuck him in. It was promptly blamed on exhaustion. Once dismissed, she lay in bed thinking about Winky as she waited to fall asleep. Her last conscious thought was 'Winky must be crazy'.

***

Dobby appeared in Hermione's chamber very early the next morning. "Ony, it is time to be waking up now."

She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but Dobby was persistent. "You is not wanting to be bathing when your master calls." With those words she was out of bed and dashing for the bath. Once clean and dressed she enjoyed a hearty breakfast while Dobby asked her about her first day.

"You said Master Draco was good to you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Master Draco is always good to Dobby before. Draco is not the same with Dobby now. Is Draco not being good to Ony?"

"Master Draco is . . ." she chewed her lip for a moment, "treating me as he always has," she finished diplomatically.

"Dobby is understanding. You and new master is just needing time. It will be better."

Just then Winky appeared with a pop. Her eyes were alight with mischief as she asked, "Is Ony understanding yet? Is Master Draco needing Ony . . . and Ony needing Draco?"

Ony shook her head sadly and admitted, "not yet Winky."

Winky's ears drooped for a moment. 

"Dobby has assured me it will just take a bit more time." Hermione reassured the crestfallen house-elf.

Winky nodded sadly and left again with a pop.

Hermione smiled and thanked Dobby for his help and advice. Her master would be up soon, and it was time to start the day. 

***

When Draco called Ony it was apparent he had been up for a while or he had at least already showered. She was greeted not by the usual pale skinned, slick-haired Draco she was accustomed to seeing. Instead before her wrapped primly in his dressing gown was a damp, curly haired Draco Malfoy. She stood openmouthed in temporary shock.

His cheeks were still flushed from the heat of the shower and golden ringlet curls framed his face dripping on his collar. He looked so different all she could say was, "Master?"

"I need you to comb my hair," he stated haughtily. "It's so much easier to have help getting rid of these blasted curls. Combing them out myself seems to take forever."

_-You can comb them out? -_ Hermione thought taking the proffered comb and glancing at her own frizzy locks. She must've said it out loud as well because Draco replied. "It's a special comb, charmed to remove the curls and smooth the hair. Once my hair is longer like my father's it won't be near so bad."

The comb moved smoothly through the damp curls gradually leaving straighter hair behind. "Don't forget to count," he commanded. "One hundred strokes."

"Yes Master." Her inner voice made no comment about the command still in shock about the Malfoy family secret. They look like Kewpie dolls when wet.

Hair smooth once again Draco ordered breakfast. When Ony returned with the tray overflowing with his favorite foods Draco was already dressed in Quidditch robes, apparently planning on spending his day flying while she cleaned his rooms and organized his bookshelves once again.

***

The initial room cleaning was completed first and just like Dobby showed her, everything was cleaned and straightened with a few waves of her wand. Her master had said no magic on the books, but made no such stipulations about the rest of her chores, so she took it as permission. She looked at the comb as she put it back in its place and wondered where she might be able to purchase one of her own. She'd have to look in Hogsmead on her next visit. 

When she organized the bookshelves this time, she paid careful attention to the aesthetic as well organizational aspects of the task. The volumes were divided by subject and then subdivided into more specific classes of study. The books on a spells theory would be easier to locate if not intermingled with ones on its casting, etc.

She was still in his room when her master returned. He seemed to have forgotten about her and began peeling off his robes as soon as he entered the room. She quickly reminded him of her presence with an inarticulate "EEP!" 

He whirled around and flushed although he had only just begun unfastening the collar of his robe. Before he had the chance to utter a word, Ony had apologized and fled the room, with a blush staining her own cheeks. 

By the time Draco called her back to the room her blush had faded and he had changed into fresh robes. "I'll be taking my lunch in the Great Hall with some friends. I'll inspect the bookshelves when I return." With that said, he turned and left.

***

As promised, Draco inspected the bookshelves after lunch. This time however he was satisfied with the results, which did give her a small swell of pride. He was also satisfied with the way she nervously looked away when he entered the room, in the event he chose to start disrobing again. 

_- Can I go now? -_ "Do you need anything else Master?" She was hoping she could leave and perhaps discuss a thing or two with Winky. She was wondering if it was not considered inappropriate to disrobe in the presence of house-elves. She was sure nothing had been mentioned about it before. 

"Yes, I'd like a nice piece of warm cherry pie," drawled Draco, interrupting her musings.

_-Didn't you just have lunch? -_ Her thoughts quickly translated into, "Would you like ice-cream with that, Master?" and she was starting to understand why house-elves beat their heads against walls. 

"Yes, I would. Two scoops, chocolate," he declared triumphantly.

She paled and spoke timidly, "Begging your pardon Master, but Dobby warned me that you are allergic to chocolate." _-Why won't my damn tongue cooperate!? -_

Draco's scowl turned into a pout for just a moment before it turned defiant. "I don't care. I want chocolate, with chocolate sauce as well."

_-This is a bad idea -_ "Yes Master," she said defeated. _-Do all house-elves have these moral dilemmas? -_

*** 

Two hours later Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was alone, kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, wishing he wasn't such an arrogant prat. Why did he insist on chocolate, why did he eat every last bite? Why did he send Ony away instead of off to fetch Madam Pomfrey, or Professor Snape for a potion to make him better? He could have at least asked her for something more comfortable to kneel on. Isn't my stomach empty yet? Will this misery ever end?

There was suddenly movement in the room and Draco lifted his head from where it was resting in contemplation of the cool toilet. He turned to look at the door. Standing just in the doorway was Ony, wearing an expression he'd never seen on Granger. Professor Snape pushed past saying, "Draco, what were you thinking – eating chocolate like a premenstrual female?" Draco gave Snape a sheepish look. 

Ony stood silent, staring at her bare feet afraid to meet her master's eyes. She felt the subtle urge to punish herself for her lack of obedience and wondered if that was what the Headmaster had been speaking about when he said the Charm would settle in. Perhaps Draco would punish her later? Despite the Headmaster's assurances to the contrary, she still believed Draco would find a way to scold her or perhaps worse . . .

As she saw the professor handing her master a potion, she noted a hint of relief washing over her and questioned why she felt so relieved the prat was going to be all right. It was his own fault after all, but the look of ease on Draco's face as the potion took affect, soothing the unpleasant reactions his body was having to the chocolate, soothed her own mind as well.

Professor Snape stayed for sometime helping to get Draco settled into bed and ensuring the potion was doing its job adequately. He ordered Draco to stay in bed the remainder of the day and then surprisingly turned to Hermione and told her to be sure Draco stayed in bed no matter his protests. He also commended her for her initiative and promised to return later to check on them. With a nod he turned and left.

As soon as Snape shut the door Hermione turned toward Draco without looking at him and began in a timid voice. "I'm sorry Master for disobeying you. I am a disgrace as a house-elf and am unfit to serve you." _-You were being a prat, but I couldn't just leave you there sick -_

_-Day two and I'm already getting clothes -_ She paused then added sadly, "I will understand if you are disappointed, and send me away." _-since when am I opposed to clothes? -_

"Ony I'm not mad at you," he admitted grudgingly. "I was being . . . I was sick and you brought Snape to help me. I can't punish you for that." 

He took a deep breath, feeling a bit sleepy from the potion. He was fighting the urge to be totally honest, which could be detrimental to his reputation. "Most house-elves eventually disobey their masters at least once to protect them," he admitted. And they are usually punished anyway, he added to himself silently. "You were being no different. If you left me here sick without getting help that would have proven the old coot's spell failed." Now that he was sure that the spell was functioning properly things would most likely be different . . . and Draco wasn't sure whether or not to be pleased with that . 

Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide. "You're not sending me away? I didn't fail?" _-Was Draco just being nice to me? -_

~~

_tbc_ . . .

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. 

I truly appreciate all the kind words of encouragement.

Does Draco truly understand . . . ?

Will Ony be punished . . . ?

Will spanking be involved . . . ?

Uummm? No. But stay tuned for more anyway.


	3. Spelling Errors

I still don't own Hermione, Draco or any of their other friends in J. K. R.'s world.

WARNING: If you haven't noticed by now this story is still full of silliness and sexual innuendo . . . Oh, and perhaps a bit of cursing, magical and otherwise. It is all tongue-n-cheek meant in good fun. 

!!!

AN: 

While interacting with Draco, Hermione's thoughts will be in italics, like this: _-Draco is a prat - _ and what she actually says will be in quotes like usual, "As you wish Master." No one has complained about being confused by this, so that will remain my way of doing it.

***

Ch.3. Spelling Errors ~

Hermione worked hard throughout the night to make sure her master was comfortable, but after a long evening stuck sick in bed Draco was rather eager to get up the next morning. Professor Snape had dropped by last night with an additional potion and said he would be able to resume normal activities in the morning, so that is exactly what he intended to do. Ony once again prepared him a soothing bath thick with vanilla scented bubbles in which he soaked languorously for nearly an hour. While he was soaking Hermione started on the mornings cleaning and then dashed to the kitchens to fetch Draco some tea and a light breakfast.

When he finally entered the room, wrapped in his dressing gown as usual, he was sweet-smelling and his pruned toes were hidden in velvet slippers. His hair once again fell in wet glistening curls. As he sat down and started on breakfast, Draco handed Hermione his comb. 

"Ony, I was thinking today you could do the spell that goes along with the combing. It's to make my hair longer and thicker. It helps to get rid of the curl more permanently."

_-It took me hours to straighten my hair for the Yule ball fourth year and now I learn there are combs and spells that do it easily? -_ "Of course Master."

"It's a simple spell, but it's very old. For some reason someone else must cast it, you can't perform it on yourself."

_-So you've never cast it personally and you're going to trust me to do it for you? -_

"You need to take long smooth combing movements and repeat: _Densare-Durabilis-Exstructio_. It will make my hair longer, thicker and not fall out."

_- Vanity thy name is Draco -_

So without argument, Hermione began the new ritual with long slow strokes of the comb repeating again and again in a quiet voice, "_Densare-Durabilis-Exstructio_." Draco appeared quite relaxed as he picked at the buttered croissants while sipping his tea. Suddenly Ony stopped and thought the words over carefully in her head. When Draco said them, it was fast and run together, she felt it may be wise to look at them individually. 

"Ony, why did you stop?"

"Master – I don't think that is the right spell." She didn't want to correct her master, but she also was afraid of hurting him with an incorrect spell.

Draco gave an impatient huff. "What appears to be wrong with it?"

Hermione started again slowly, "I've heard Lavender using hair lengthening spells in the dorm and it didn't sound anything like this one, Master."

"Well this is a very old spell my father uses, I'm sure Lavender Brown wouldn't know it."

"Master, none of the words bear any relation to hair. I believe _Densare_ is to thicken and _Durabilis_ is for lasting, but I have no idea what _Exstructio_ is, but I know it is nothing to do with hair."

At those words, Draco paled. "You must be wrong," he said with a confidence he didn't truly feel. "Those are the words my mother uses every night when combing my father's hair before bed . . ." He stopped abruptly and his pale cheeks grew very red as he noticed an oddly familiar sensation. He stole a quick glance at his lap and was suddenly thankful for the loose fit of the dressing gown. "You can go for now Ony. I'm going to take another shower, wash my hair again incase you're right."

"Wouldn't it be better if we figured out what the spell does first?" She asked, oblivious to his condition. ". . . and I don't understand how washing your hair will help against a spell?" _ -He's acting strange all of a sudden. I hope I didn't hurt him -_

"No! I think I've got the gist of it. I'll take a shower and say a Finite Incantatum and every thing should be fine." 

He all but pushed her out the door and hurried to the bathroom to take care of his little – big – growing problem. Somewhere in his mind he couldn't help but think that Christmas dinner with his parents was going to be extra embarrassing this year.

***

Severus Snape was concerned for his student. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened, but he rarely let it show. Today he was battling with his conscience, and that battle led him back to the door of Hogwarts newest house-elf Ony, formerly known as Hermione Granger. She was currently under the ownership of one Draco Malfoy, and that fact alone was certainly enough to cause worry, without the added difficulties she had inadvertently brought upon herself the day before.

During yesterday's chocolate fiasco he had the opportunity to witness the two of them interacting with each other and to say he was unimpressed would be an understatement. What was the Headmaster thinking putting those two in such a potentially explosive situation? It was obvious to him at least that yesterday's act of kindness might very well be viewed as a betrayal by Draco and the punishment could be anything. It was certainly time for him to step in and check up on the two.

He knocked on Hermione's door and waited. After a moment Hermione peered cautiously through the gap as she opened the door. Her nose was red and her face was still wet with fresh tears. Snape pushed the door open and stepped past her into the small room. He spun quickly catching Hermione by surprise as he grabbed her by both arms. 

"What did he do? Where are you hurt?" Snape asked, his voice sounding far from his habitual classroom tone. Meanwhile, he searched her face and arms for signs of abuse.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned Snape in a shaky voice.

"Draco, your master," he spat. "Did he hurt you?"

Hermione's eyes were round and wet as she shook her head adamantly. "No sir, Master Draco didn't . . ." but her words were cut off by her tears and gasping sobs.

"If Draco didn't hurt you then what on Earth has gotten you into this state?"

"I . . . I hurt my master," she choked on a sob, her hands anxiously twisting the edge of her sheet. "I did a spell and it was wrong. I didn't mean to . . . and then he wouldn't let me help."

"What spell? What did it do to him?" Snape asked becoming suddenly concerned for Draco.

"I - I don't know. I tried to help, but he turned away, refused to let me see what I had done. He just ordered me out . . . said I wasn't to return till he called . . ." _-bad Ony, bad Ony -_

Hermione was understandably distraught, thought Snape. For a house-elf to injure their master with magic is considered a very serious offence, even if done in error. He'd better go check on Draco. 

"What if . . . it's permanent?" she whimpered. _ - I wasn't punished yesterday, but I'm sure I will be today -_

"I'll go check on Draco. We'll get a handle on the problem. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Oh thank you Professor," she cried after him as he knocked and strode through the door to Draco's chambers.

***

Snape knocked sharply, then entered without waiting. There was no sign of Draco in the sitting room or bedroom so he proceeded on to the bathroom. Hearing running water and whimpering cries through the door he didn't hesitate and opened the door wide. His eyes followed a trail of discarded clothing through the steamy bathroom to the shower. He could just make out a pale figure standing under the steaming jets of water apparently oblivious to his presence. Draco appeared to be shaking and panting, grasping the wall with one hand for support. Suddenly he let out a hoarse groan and collapsed bonelessly to the floor. Snape raced over to the blond and cried out to him before realizing the nature of his affliction. He shook his head, laughing quietly he turned and left the room.

Draco found Professor Snape waiting for him in the sitting room. "I see you found the counter curse," Snape said with a chuckle and added, "singlehanded."

Draco hadn't ever seen his Head of House so jovial before. He merely blushed in response. 

"You'd better be sure to apologize to your house-elf. She was in quite a state when I found her. She thinks she hurt you," the Professor explained smoothly. " Now would you like to explain what you were doing that may have caused her to believe she was responsible for your state?"

If possible, Draco's cheeks grew even redder. He stumbled over his words which was most uncharacteristic of the typically composed Malfoy. "I told Ony to perform a spell – I was led to believe it encouraged _hair growth_, I found it had an entirely different reaction."

"That was very careless. Who taught you the spell and why did you blindly trust their word on its effects?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I'd rather not say sir."

"I think you'd best," Snape answered with a scowl that clearly said he was not going to let this drop.

My father is going to kill me, he thought. "I heard it at home sir. When I was younger, I overheard my mother reciting it. When I asked them about it, my father claimed it was to help with his hair. I memorized it and didn't think to question him about it again."

Snape smiled inwardly knowing this year Christmas at the Malfoys' was going to be a bit more fun. 

"Go check on Ony. Make sure she hasn't taken to beating her head against the walls."

"But - but sir . . ."

"Are you planning on avoiding her for the remainder of your holiday Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice was devoid of mirth.

"No sir, but what do I tell her? You know she'll ask."

"What you tell her doesn't matter. She'll go and look up the spell the first chance she gets, so she will know . . . besides telling her the truth could also prove amusing."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was dreading the consequences he knew this unfortunate incident would bestow upon him. He just hoped he could keep Professor Snape from leaking this story to his father.

"Sir, I had planned to finish my shopping in Hogsmeade yesterday after lunch . . . unfortunately I was otherwise occupied. Would I be allowed to go into town and finish today sir?"

Snape gave him a searching look before nodding his consent. "I don't want to hear that you caused any trouble and you are to return before dinner. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you." He sighed with relief realizing that he wouldn't have to spend his day taking turns avoiding Ony and blushing like a virgin.

***

After Professor Snape left, Draco decided it was time to go to Hogsmeade to finish his shopping. He hoped it would give him ample time to get rid of his near terminal blush and to distract Ony from the day's events with a book, of his choosing. He knew he would need to explain the spell to Ony, but he hoped it could wait till the embarrassment wasn't so fresh in his mind. 

It took quite a bit of work to convince Ony it was safe for him to leave the castle. She mistook his blush for a sign of illness and was urging him to visit Madam Pomfrey. Frustrated he ordered her to clean and organize his closet after her normal cleaning. He brushed off her questions about the spell and gave her permission to read one book when she was done her work. He handed her the book of useful charms he decided he would permit her to read and left before she could say anymore.

***

Draco was glad to be out of the castle. Who knew having a house-elf could be so complicated? As he passed by the shops, he glanced into the windows at the colorful displays, but he already had a good idea what he was looking for. 

Dervish and Banges was the perfect place to shop for his mother and father, when you didn't have access to Knockturn Alley. The shelves were filled with all sorts of useful magical gadgets. He found a silver looking-glass for his mother that was charmed to insist that all grey hairs were in fact youthful blond and for his father he purchased a Precognitive Pocket-watch. Not only would it tell you when you were going to arrive late, but when it would be most beneficial for you to do so. 

Once his parents' gifts had been purchased, Draco decided to take a look around the bookstore. He enjoyed walking among the dusty tomes looking for rare volumes for his collection. He spied an interesting title, but was promptly distracted by another: _ Hex Your Way to a Better Love Life _by Seymour Pleasure. He blinked his eyes several times to be sure he wasn't seeing things, but then he saw another title and his blush returned in earnest,_ The Wizards Guide to a Happy Wand _by A. Biggerstaff followed by_ How to Satisfy Your Wizard _by Amanda Rider. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched before picking up a large volume titled _101 Bedroom Spells for Lovers _ by Ima Cummings. 

Draco casually flipped through the yellowed pages trying to look disinterested, but the moving illustrations were like a spell in themselves. He wondered if his father found the spell in a book such as this or if it was truly an ancient spell passed down through generations. 

After deciding on his final purchases he returned to Hogwarts. He was getting hungry and it was about time to check on his house-elf.

***

_tbc_ . . .

Many thanks to all who reviewed and my apologies to those of you who thought a spanking would be a good idea. Please review . . .

Please forgive me for butchering Latin: 

_Densare- _to thicken__

_Durabilis- _lasting__

_Exstructio-_ erection


	4. Consequences

I still don't own Hermione, Draco or any of their other friends in J. K. R.'s world. On the other hand, if Snape wanted to own me, I'd allow it.

WARNING: If you haven't noticed by now this story is still full of silliness and sexual innuendo . . . Oh, and perhaps a bit of cursing, magical and otherwise. It is all tongue-n-cheek meant in good fun. 

AN: While interacting with Draco, Hermione's thoughts will be in italics, like this: _-Draco is a prat - _ and what she actually says will be in quotes like usual, "As you wish Master." The original plot bunny only called for this to be a drabble at best . . . oops, plot bunnies gone wild.

***

Ch.4. Consequences ~ 

Hermione worked hard while Draco was gone. She cleaned her master's rooms till they were spotless. If this was to be her only punishment for the incident with the spell, she was going to be sure to do it right. Well not only punishment if you counted the Charms book he lent her. It was one she had read several times before and was far beneath her skill level. She was disappointed by the knowledge that her master may think so little of her skill. Perhaps her worst fears were correct and it wasn't the fault of the spell but her own lack of skill that caused the problem that morning. She desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

She went through his closet piece by piece with freshening and de-wrinkling charms. His shoes and boots were now all freshly polished and lined up in a neat row on the floor beneath the robes they coordinated with. Hermione hoped he would be so satisfied with the job she did that he wouldn't change his mind and send her away. 

She wasn't sure when it happened or how to describe it exactly, but she thought she was beginning to understand Winky, just a little.

***

During her lunch break she had a visit from the Headmaster. He was most curious to see how things were going for his newest house-elf. More importantly he wanted to know how Draco and Hermione were getting along . . . was it possible this may help the house rivalry situation as he had planned? He certainly hoped so. If it worked for one it may work for more, but then a willingness to serve was harder to find within wizards and witches raised with knowledge of magic, but still there was still hope.

He noticed Ony no longer seemed as acutely aware of her unusual garments and was comfortable moving about in her master's rooms. Dobby had reported that she was settling in quickly and she no longer flinched when called by her new name.

"Professor Snape tells me you and Mr. Malfoy had a little problem this morning. Would you care to tell me about it?"

Hermione shifted nervously in her seat. She knew the Headmaster as well as Professors Snape and McGonagall had been purposefully excluded from her secrecy protocols for her own safety, but the thought of telling him about her morning still made her edgy. She hadn't had access to the library since the start of Christmas holiday and had yet to learn what it was the spell did to her master. She knew she could get in big trouble for whatever had happened and was growing nervous due to the timing of the Headmaster's visit.

She started softly, willing away the tears that threatened whenever she thought about what she had done. "Master Draco asked me to cast a spell, for his hair . . . I had never heard of it before, but he assured me it would be safe. By the time I realized it must be the wrong spell, it was already too late . . ."

"What did the spell do Ony?" the Headmaster asked. He was growing concerned about her emotional state. 

"I don't know, sir. Master wouldn't tell me or let me help him. I haven't been able to go to the library to research it either, and am not quite sure where I would even start to look," she admitted sadly. She was sitting hunched over wringing her hands in the sheet she wore. It was becoming a nervous habit. 

"Perhaps I can explain it if you could tell me what spell it was . . ."

It was on the tip of her tongue almost before the Headmaster had finished asking. "Master said it was Densare-Durabilis-Exstructio," she said nervously.

The Headmaster's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his cheeks shown pink behind his silver beard. The twinkle in his eye increased tenfold as he swallowed back a chuckle and responded, "for the answer to that child, I'm afraid you'd best ask Draco."

A frown marred her features. She blinked the wetness from her eyes appearing even sadder than before. Could it be that bad that no one would dare speak of it? "Am I going to get in trouble?" she asked finally, looking very house-elfish despite her human form.

Dumbledore shook his head and a small smile made his eyes appear even brighter. "No Ony, you most certainly will not be punished for that."

She relaxed slightly although she couldn't stop wondering what that spell did.

***

In a meeting earlier that morning Professor Snape had voiced his displeasure with the whole situation. He didn't truly understand what the Headmaster expected to come of the arrangement and could see the many flaws in the plan. Most obvious to the potions master was the threat to Hermione's physical and psychological well being. Surely being enslaved by one so cruel as the young Malfoy could cause serious psychological damage. Perhaps he could use a little leverage as his Head of House to assist the naive girl.

***

When Draco returned from shopping his bags were full of gifts and his mind was whirling once again. Would his cheeks ever retain their normal pallor in Ony's presence? If he blushed this bad without her knowing of the spell's effects, how bad would it be once she knew? He vowed to stop thinking about it and get into the Christmas spirit.

Draco set down his bags and called for his house-elf. Ony appeared moments later holding the Charms book that he had leant her. "Are you finished that already?" he asked not believing it possible.

"Yes Master. Thank you for allowing me to read it," she politely replied. -_Perhaps something from the restricted section next time -_

One look around the room confirmed that Ony hadn't neglected her duties, she must just read that fast. "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? Anyone who loves books like you do, would certainly have done well there."

"The hat had considered Ravenclaw," Ony admitted shyly, "but it decided I would do better in Gryffindor." _-Think I'm all brains? Would've thought this morning would disprove that theory - _"Could I get you something Master?"

"Yes, set these bags in the closet and bring me some tea." His mind quickly drifted to the contents of the bag and he rethought his order. "Er- on second thought I'll take care of the bags. You just bring the tea."

"Yes Master."

Ony went to the kitchen and fetched the tea for Draco, the whole time thinking about her master and how it was being his house-elf.__

_ ***_

Draco spent most of the remaining hours of the day avoiding his house-elf. He could blame it on anything he liked, but he couldn't lie to himself . . . 

When Ony brought him his tea, she asked about the spell. She wanted to know if he had recovered thoroughly and asked again what the spell had done. He was so embarrassed by the memory that he decided to avoid the situation once again. He ordered her to wrap his purchases and ask no more questions.

Sadly she complied. _-How am I supposed to know who these go to? -_

Ony sat quietly on the floor of her master's chamber wrapping his purchases, shifting occasionally when the cold stone became uncomfortable. 

Draco tried not to watch as Ony squirmed uncomfortably on the floor, completely unaware that she was giving him brief glimpses of her knickers.

_- Why does he keep looking at me like that? Draco must not trust me at all anymore -_

Draco growing increasingly uncomfortable, got up and fled the room.

***

That evening Draco's dreams were filled with big brown eyes, soft lips and bushy brown hair . . . 

In the morning he tried to lay the blame on chocolate, the spell, the incredible book selection in Hogsmeade . . . anything but Ony! "I am not falling for a house-elf," he said to the empty chamber.

Draco's day was spent flying, and working with Professor Snape in his private lab, anything to avoid Ony. He had thought about having a chat with the Headmaster, but after getting a look at the twinkle in his eyes at breakfast he fled to the furthest corner of the dungeon.

Hermione however did not have the luxury of a day of leisure. In his efforts to quell his wandering thoughts, Draco decided to rely on the old adage 'out of sight out of mind.' Draco had assigned her a list of tasks assured to occupy her late into the night, and he specified "no magic." 

Ony on the other hand, was unaware of the reason she was being kept so busy. She sadly assumed that Draco had finally decided to punish her for the mishap with the hair spell. With that in mind she worked very hard to show her master how sorry she was.

After a long day spent scrubbing and polishing her master's rooms and possessions on her hands and knees, Ony was exhausted. Her last thought as she dragged herself to bed was, _-I hope my master doesn't want his pillows fluffed -_

***

Draco didn't see Ony again till Wednesday morning. It was Christmas eve day and he was to spend it at Malfoy Manor with his parents. Normally he would have spent the entire holiday with his family, but when the Headmaster mentioned the possibility of having his own house-elf for the holidays he could hardly turn him down. So it was decided, he would be accompanied to the manor by Professor Snape, who normally visited for Christmas dinner anyhow. __

It was quiet Draco decided after much contemplation. Something seemed different as they went about their morning routine, and Draco finally decided it was the quiet. He hadn't had much to say to Ony this morning after another far-cry-from-dry dream. He was mortified when he realized that Ony was going to be the one changing those sheets. 

Ony seemed to be following his example and went about her chores in silence.Perhaps Ony is angry about all the work I had her do yesterday, Draco thought.__

"What will the rest of the Golden Trio think about how you spent your holiday?" Draco asked suddenly feeling curious.

"I am bound to keep your secrets, Master, and this is one of them."_ -Why do you care? -_ __

"You're not even planning to tell your boyfriend?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

_-Huh? -_ "Boyfriend, Master?" Ony was beginning to feel confused.__

"So you're ashamed to tell your little friends?" he said with a hint of emotion.

"I am not ashamed of what I am doing." _-I'm not ashamed of what I'm doing -_

He didn't say anything, just gave her a blank stare so she continued, "and I don't have a boyfriend, Master."

Draco was feeling even more unsure than before. Why did he ask? Did he really like her? What would his father say . . .

***

They didn't speak again until it was time for Draco to decide what he was going to wear to his parents for dinner. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he decided to enlist his house-elf in the decision making process.

"Ony," Draco called.

_-What now? Didn't I do everything twice yesterday? -_ "Yes Master?" She knew she needed to be polite to Draco, but she was still tired and sore. _-Might I fluff your pillows till they're twice normal size or perhaps organize your socks? -_

"I'm spending the holiday with my family and they are having a special dinner tonight. I'd like you to help me decide what to wear."

Hermione blinked owlishly. _- You want my opinion? -_ "Of course, Master."

The task could have taken hours considering the number of robes Draco owned if Ony hadn't done such a thorough job organizing it recently. As it was, they agreed on a fine set of sky-blue dress robes after only an hour. 

Before it was time for Draco to go meet with Professor Snape, he left a new list of tasks with Ony to govern how she was to spend her time. 

_-Can I read and spend hours relaxing in a bath like you do? -_ "Thank you Master for making sure I won't get bored."

***

Professor Snape and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor well before the other guests. It had been decorated in its annual extravagance with fairy lights, ice sculptures and real snow falling quietly on the twelve-foot tall Christmas tree. Draco missed the Manor when he was at Hogwarts and the holidays would never be the same anywhere else.

Their early arrival gave them all plenty of time to catch up on recent events. Draco avoided the conversation about the Dark Lord and his latest schemes in favor of his mother's loving concern over his health and grades. She carried on about how fine he looked in his robes and how quickly he was growing up, which caused a slight blush to color his cheeks. He assured her that he has been studying hard and eating well. 

Overhearing that part of the conversation the professor chimed in, "Draco, you didn't tell your mother and father about the _incident_?" 

"_Incident_?" Narcissa asked worried.

Draco looked at his professor like he had no idea what he was talking about and turned back to his mother giving her a slight shrug.

"The incident with your new house-elf," Snape clarified.

Draco visibly paled as he turned pleading eyes to his professor.

"Do tell, Draco. Your letters have been rather limited this past week. I'm eager to know what you've been up to," his mother chided.

Snape's eyes took on an evil glint.

"Draco's new house-elf made a little error . . ." Snape said finally.

Draco's eyes widened as his parents looked at him once again. His heart stopped in his chest. Surely his professor couldn't be so cruel . . . he couldn't possibly tell about Ony and the spell . . . He watched his professor closely for any sign of what was to come.

Lucius was getting impatient. "Well is one of you planning to enlighten the rest of us?" 

Snape smirked and continued to Lucius's relief, "she failed to realize the consequences chocolate has on her new master. He was quite ill by the time she brought me to him."

"A house-elf gave Draco chocolate," exclaimed Narcissa. 

"He demanded it is more likely," Lucius scolded. "My son, when will you ever learn . . ."

"Are you feeling better now dear?" his mother asked sweetly.

"Yes mother," he answered as an immense feeling of relief washed over him. He tried not to let it show.

"Did you punish it appropriately, Draco?" his father asked.

This time it was Snape who was closely watching Draco. 

Draco knew what his father wanted to hear, but he knew lying about the punishment in front of his professor wouldn't be a good idea. He hedged around the answer for a few moments before he decided on what he hoped would be an acceptable answer. "Dumbledore has it spelled so I can't punish her appropriately . . . and she was only following orders," he added after a moment.

"How does he expect a house-elf to follow protocol with rules like that?"

Thankfully at that time the other guests began to arrive and the host and hostess were soon too occupied with their other guests and their house-elves appropriate behavior to be concerned with their son's. It was about that time that the professor decided he ought to have a little private chat with his pupil.

***

"So Draco," Snape started off casually, "how much have you told your parents about Ony?"

The pale blond stood there with his teacher in a quiet corner of the room watching as the finest members of pureblood society sauntered in. He tried to ignore them and focus on the topic at hand. Draco scolded himself for wasting money on a gift for his professor when Snape so obviously wanted nothing more than his head on a silver platter.

His mouth worked for a moment at a wordless response. Finally he decided no response was enough.

Snape arched one eyebrow. "Shall I reword that question?" smiling scornfully he asked, "how much do you want them to know?"

Understanding his professor's meaning Draco asked, "what do you want?"

"I am glad to see you are still a Slytherin despite your time with the little Gryffindor. What I want is a bit of that time myself."

"You want to spend time with me?" Draco asked incredulously.

Snape's expression grew cold. "No!"

Draco's stomach twisted in knots. He was suddenly not very hungry.

***

_tbc_ . . .

  


Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they really make my day =)

I'm sorry it took longer than expected for this chapter . . . my plot-bunnies were chasing each other around the room humping like mad. I think I've got it sorted out, too many twisted tales in this head of mine. With encouragement they may all make it here some day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Debts and Obligations

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hermione, Draco or any of their other friends in J. K. R.'s world. I want to be Snape's house-elf, but I guess I have to live vicariously through Hermione.

AN: Ony thinks . . . _-Draco is a sexy prat - _ But says "Do with me as you wish Master._" -I didn't mean loan me to Snape! -_

***

Ch.5 : Debts and Obligations ~

  


Draco was dressed in one of his finest robes as he left to go to his parents' manor with Professor Snape. Ony couldn't help but see through his cold exterior to the curly haired cherub she knew was hidden beneath. She wondered if his parents would notice the difference in him. After less than a week she was noticing a healthy pink glow to his cheeks and he was even acting a little nicer as well.

He had left her a list of chores that he wanted finished while he was away, but it really wasn't much at all. It was enough to ensure she didn't have a day off, which was strictly against house-elf rules. It allowed her ample opportunity to talk with Winky and Dobby who would also have less to do considering how many of the students had gone home for the holidays. 

Draco was only going to be gone one night and Hermione was looking forward to sleeping a good ten hours to catch up on her missed sleep. She decided against taking a nap as well, opting for a long chat with Winky instead.

Ony did speak at length with Winky in her small chambers. They sat near the fire at the small table, sipping tea and asking each other questions about their weeks. It was warm and comfortable sitting by the fire, and chatting with the other house-elf eased the homesickness Hermione was feeling for her family, friends and even Draco.

Winky was curious how things were going between Draco and Ony so far, but had been warned by the Headmaster to give them time before asking too many questions. Ony's instructor in 'all things house-elf' was proud of her. She peeked into Draco's rooms and saw that Ony must be working very hard to make her master happy. The rooms were spotless. 

When Winky asked Ony about her enslavement and the relationship forming between her and Draco, she received a sheepish look in response. Ony knew things had been more difficult than expected this past week, but it honestly hadn't all been her fault, but still it was hard to admit. She explained to Winky about the chocolate fiasco . . . how her master had insisted on having chocolate, damn the consequences. It had been so difficult to disobey her master when he got sick, even though it was in his best interests. 

Winky nodded, knowing that she would also have had a hard time choosing what to do in a situation such as that. She thought Ony had done admirably. When she told the honorary house-elf so, she broke down in tears. Winky was shocked by the emotional outburst coming from Ony.

"I haven't done admirably. I miscast a spell and my master hasn't been the same since. I think I did something terribly wrong."

Everyone knew Hermione's reputation at Hogwarts. Even the house-elves knew she was the brightest witch Hogwarts had taught since Professor McGonagall. So it was little wonder that Winky doubted her story.

"What magic is Ony doing with Master Draco?" Winky asked.

Ony explained the whole situation to Winky. Although the other house-elf was likewise unfamiliar with the spell, she had learned enough about wizards to know Ony would have been punished immediately if the spell had been something dangerous.

"How is Master Draco different?" Winky asked.

"He gets awfully pink in the cheeks when I enter the room, and he has been avoiding me." Ony's expression was grim and her eyes were fixed on the floor.

Winky giggled, startling Hermione out of her brooding. "Ony's Master is just being embarrassed. No worry – Master will be better." After a moment, Winky decided it would be best to warn Ony to be more careful to prevent another, more serious mistake. "Ony is being careful with magic now?"

"Yes very careful, I don't use any around my master, if possible."

"Good thinking," Winky replied.

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment in concentration before she finally got up the nerve to ask, "Winky do house-elves have boyfriends and girlfriends?" She knew they must, otherwise where would little house-elves come from, but she didn't know how else to broach the subject.

Winky blushed and looked away before finally answering, "Winky does."

Hermione let out a delighted giggle. "Is he here at Hogwarts?"

Winky nodded vigorously, ears flapping. "Winky is dating Dobby," she admitted after another series of blushes.

"That's wonderful," Hermione said enthusiastically. "Is he good to you?"

"Oh yes – Dobby is very kind to Winky when Master Crouch sent me away. He is cute, too," she said blushing again.

"I'm so happy to hear that you're both happy together, Winky."

"What has Ony thinking of boyfriends?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Since I've been living with Master Draco, I've come to realize there is more to life than just books and grades."

Winky bounced joyfully up and down on her seat making the teacups rattle. "I am happy for Ony. Dobby will be happy as well."

"I haven't found anyone yet," Hermione pointed out to the overenthusiastic house-elf, "I'm just thinking about finding someone."

"Winky thinks Ony is thinking too much and looking not enough, but Ony will not be needing to look very far."

The mischief twinkling in Winky's eyes was reminiscent of the Headmaster's and gave Ony the sneaking suspicion that Winky knew something she wasn't telling. Before Ony had time to question the mischievous house-elf, she disappeared with claims of important tasks being neglected. 

Hermione was once again alone in her chambers and she decided to make the most of her time. Her Christmas gifts to her friends and family had already been given to the Headmaster to send out so she didn't have to worry about that, and she had finished her assigned chores for the day.

A bit of reading would cheer her up and get her feeling like her old self again. She had been neglecting her studies during the last week, and now was the perfect opportunity to catch up. Draco had been feeling generous and gave her permission to read from his vast collection of books until his return so long as her chores were complete. It took no time at all for Hermione to choose a book, after all she had organized them twice less than a week ago. There were a few books missing from the shelves she noticed, and suspected Draco had them hidden somewhere. 

She settled down on her bed with another Charms book. This book was much more advanced than the one Draco had lent her. She had hoped it might contain answers, she wanted to know what the spell she had cast on her master had done, and she was in for a disappointment.

Three books later she was still disappointed. As she had told the Headmaster, she really didn't know where to begin looking. The books themselves were fascinating, but she couldn't help but remind herself that she was looking for something specific. She was sure to get an O on her Charms N.E.W.T., but even that did little to comfort her.

***

When Draco returned, Ony had the list of chores completed and the borrowed books returned to their shelves. She had learned lots of invaluable Charms, but nothing about the one that continued to elude her. Ony was quite happy to have her master back at Hogwarts though. She had felt oddly lonely without him.

Draco had mixed feelings about being back at Hogwarts. He enjoyed seeing his parents and was spoiled with the best foods and gifts as usual, but his conversation with his Head of House was still nagging at him, keeping him from enjoying his time away from school. He wasn't looking forward to the discussion he needed to have with Ony either.

He inspected his chambers, although he knew what he would find. Ony had worked as hard as if he were there watching over her. He could find no flaw in her work. Dobby would be proud of his student. The only complaint Draco had at all wasn't really Ony's fault, after all he had told her clearly not to ask any more questions. She had obeyed and dutifully wrapped the Christmas gifts as ordered, without any indication as to whom they belonged. If he had looked foolish on Christmas day, it was his own fault, but that seemed to be a topic to save for discussion on another day. 

Today he had to explain to Ony about the deal he had made with Professor Snape, silence at a price. If his father had learned about the spell he'd had Ony cast on him, it would have meant not only embarrassment, but trouble and perhaps even punishment for both of them. Draco couldn't get rid of the feeling that he'd only bought them more trouble by agreeing to his professor's terms.

Draco called Ony in and waited nervously for her to arrive. He noticed how much faster she came compared to her first days there. He complimented her on all her hard work, stalling for time till he figured out how much it was safe to say. Ony stood patiently waiting for her master's orders. When none came, she offered to bring him some tea. He gladly accepted the offer and hoped while she was gone he would somehow get the courage to tell her about his holiday, or perhaps the ground would open up and swallow him making it unnecessary. 

After the tea had arrived, he finally managed to explain without mentioning the spell specifically, that the professor knew something that would get him in big trouble if his father found out. He told her that the professor promised to keep Draco's secret only if she would spend the week working for him. She would be helping him pay off a debt and keeping him out of trouble.

A wide range of emotions played across Ony's face. She asked him over and over if she had done something to upset her master, and it nearly broke the heart that Draco never knew he had. He decided she might realize he wasn't angry at her if he gave her the Christmas gift he had picked up for her in Hogsmeade. He hadn't even thought how wrong that could go. 

Although the box was small, it was still big enough to fit a sock such as had been used to free Dobby, and her eyes went wide and spilled over with tears when he tried to hand it to her. Eventually he had to unwrap the gift himself to prove to her that he wasn't setting her free from anything but frizzy hair. She held the comb with reverence as she apologized for making a scene. 

Ony wasn't sure why she was reacting so badly. True, she hadn't expected to be lent out like property, especially to Professor Snape, but that was no reason to cry like – like – well, like Winky. It was not the first nor last time that she wondered what that spell the Headmaster had cast was, and what it was doing to her. 

Draco told her to go wait in her room till the professor came to collect her. He watched her leave the room still clutching the comb as she shut the door quietly behind her, then sat down hard and stared at his shoes. He wasn't accustomed to feeling this way, especially about the help.

***

It wasn't long before Professor Snape came to collect Ony and show her the new passage the castle had built connecting her room to his. He had explained to Professor Dumbledore, with as few details as possible, about the deal he and Draco had struck. He was to have the services of the house-elf formerly known as Hermione Granger for one week. It shocked the Potions Master when Dumbledore greeted the news with twinkling eyes and no argument, merely casting a quick spell on him before sending him on his way. The Headmaster hastily explained that the spell was simply so he would be able to call Ony whenever he needed her and promised to arrange the castle to suit their needs. He then shut the door to the office before the professor had a chance to reply.

The professor wondered again why he was getting himself involved in the affairs of a Gryffindor, although he would deny having any misgivings about what he was doing to anyone but himself. As much as he didn't want it, he was also glad to have the Headmaster's approval. 

*** 

Ony was waiting for him when he arrived. Her tears had dried up and her hair was smoother than the professor had ever seen it. The front of her garment was crumpled, obviously from where she had been twisting the fabric in her fists nervously. 

"Did Draco explain everything to you, Ony?" 

_-Somehow I think it was far from everything - _ "Yes, sir – What would you like me to call you sir?" 

"Sir or Professor will do fine – anything but Master," the professor said with distaste.

"Yes, sir," Ony responded timidly. _-Thank goodness -_

"Let me show you my rooms," the professor offered and opened the door leading to his chambers.

_-Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly -_

They were larger than Draco's, but not near as elegantly decorated. It lacked the rich fabrics, and the rugs were thin and worn. In addition to a bedroom, bathroom and sitting room, the professor's chambers also included a private potion's lab. The lab, according to the professor, is where the majority of her time will be spent.

Ony didn't have Dobby and Winky to explain what her new master expected of her this time. Instead she had to pay close attention to the professor as he instructed her himself, and make a mental note of the location of his possessions. It seemed rather simple compared to the glut of requirements Draco had. Snape's possessions were fewer and he seemed to be more careful with how he left them. There was no evidence of disarray such as had existed in Draco's rooms before she came.

After he had finished giving her the tour, he immediately got started working on potions in the lab, while she scrubbed the floor in the Potions class. The floor was rather in need of a good scrubbing, so Ony got to work. When it was very nearly finished, Professor Snape came in to check on her. Her back was to the door and she didn't notice him enter. He stood for a moment able to notice nothing but the way the pillowcase had risen dangerously up her thighs as she scrubbed the floor on her hands and knees. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"If you are almost done here, I could use your assistance in my private lab," he asked in an even tone. 

"Of course, sir," Ony responded eagerly, despite the fact that Snape had turned and left without waiting for an answer. She stood up, gave the bottom of her garment a tug back into place and followed the professor out of the room. _-Git -_

Large piles of ingredients were laid on the table in front of her as he instructed her on how he wished each of them prepared. Every ingredient needed special preparation depending on how it was going to be used, and some could be dangerous if improperly handled. Some required chopping while others needed to be skinned and sliced or ground. Many of the ingredients Hermione had only ever read about, being either too rare or expensive for classroom use. She was thrilled to have the opportunity to work with such a variety of rare ingredients.

It was a nice change to be helping in the lab after doing little more than fetching tea and scrubbing the bathroom for the last week. Hermione knew it wouldn't last, but it was nice anyhow. It helped sooth the feeling of emptiness she had, knowing Draco wouldn't be calling on her for a whole week. 

It took her by surprise how different the professor seemed without a room full of students irritating him. He worked quietly, only occasionally looking up to check on her progress, and judge when she would have the next ingredient he would need ready to add to the large cauldron he was stirring. There were no snide comments and he focused his attention on the potion. 

After over an hour of working in silence the professor spoke. "I would have expected you to ask about the potion we are brewing by now."

_-I prefer silence to insults -_ "You would have informed me if it was my business."

Professor Snape raised one eyebrow and stared for a moment in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with Miss Granger?" he said straight faced.

_-I wish I hadn't wasted my time in Draco's library with books on Charms -_ "It contains ground Narwhal Horn as well as shredded Valerian root, so it is very likely a medicinal potion . . . perhaps a variation of Dreamless Sleep, with more specific healing properties."

"Very well, identity confirmed . . . and you are correct. It is a variation I have been developing for quite sometime. Something to work on when time and ingredients are both prevalent enough."

_-He's letting me help him develop a new potion? -_ "I am honored to be allowed to assist you, sir."

"I am aware of the care you take in preparing your potion ingredients in class and your assistance will speed the research."

_-Was that a compliment? I wonder if the Headmaster cast a spell on him too? -_

"That is all the ingredients that you need to prepare for the moment. Now it needs to be stirred in a figure eight pattern for the next hour and a quarter. While you do that I will prepare the Orchid pollen." 

Although it took great care to prepare the fine grains of pollen, they were ready before the potion was, so the Potions Master took a seat and conjured a pot of tea. He had been taking notes on the potions progress in his journal and needed to add the latest data. He needed to keep track of variations in its color and viscosity at each stage of preparation. He could feel her eyes upon him and was curious what had drawn Ony's attention. When he looked up, her cheeks turned crimson and she turned away.

_- Good Gods! -_

Curious he glanced around to see what had drawn her attention. It took no time to spot it and for a moment his cheeks colored as well. His wand residing in his pocket, combined with his position on the chair had given the illusion of an impressive bulge in his robes. He willed his cheeks to return to their normal color, or perhaps lack of color, and freed his wand from its unusual position.

Hermione was staring pointedly into the cauldron she was stirring. When Hermione failed to notice he let out an exasperated sigh. "I believe this is the cause of your distraction," he said holding up his wand.

Hermione flushed even brighter when she realized the absurdity of her error. _-How can I be so stupid? -_ "Sorry sir. I thought . . ." she began meekly.

"I know what you thought. Do you believe you have that reaction on everyone?" he asked mockingly.

_-What reaction on everyone? What is that supposed to mean? -_ "Sir?"

"I believed you were above such distractions," Snape said cooly.

_-I miss Draco. No, I have to stay focused -_ "I'll try to stay more focused, sir." 

"I should certainly hope so," Snape scoffed.

_-I don't think I've ever seen Snape's wand before. Oh yes I did, but I was too busy staring at Lockhart -_ "Yours is much larger than Draco's," she stated bluntly. _-Since when have I started comparing them? -_

Snape choked and sputtered and sprayed his tea half way across the room. "I beg your pardon?!" he finally managed to say.

"Your wand," she answered, "it's much larger than Draco's. It never really occurred to me before."

Snape looked at her searchingly, trying to discern if she was actually serious. Still unsure he responded, "It is a Snape family trait. We all have large noses and impressive wands."

_-I wonder why I've never thought about the differences in everyone's wands - _ "Hmm, I wonder if there is a correlation. Draco has such a dainty nose, and tiny feet too."

At that Snape nearly choked on his tongue while trying to restrain himself from laughing. 

_-Do stronger wizards need to have bigger wands? -_ "Does it make a difference? The size I mean . . ."

The Potions Master had never had such a healthy pallor. "Some would argue it does, yes."

_-The wood must vary in hardness as well, most intriguing - _ "That would be an interesting subject to research some time," she decided.

"I rather think you have your hands full at the moment," he said wondering how he ever got into this absurd conversation.

"You're right. I'll be tied-up with research for a few more weeks," Ony admitted. _-once I'm finally allowed back in the library -_

"What research? Something in preparation for your upcoming N.E.W.T.S., I assume?"

"Reciprocal relations between Master and slave," she answered nervously. _-not that a house-elf has ever written about their experiences - _

"Not exactly class material," bemused by how seriously his student was taking this house-elf experiment.

_-I still have so much to understand about being a house-elf -_ "Sir, I think it is time for the next ingredient," Ony stated hesitantly.

The Potions Master approached the cauldron and observed the color. "You are correct." He took over stirring for Ony and added the pollen very slowly. After that was done, the potion needed to simmer undisturbed for twenty-four hours. "It needs to rest, and I believe you do as well. You may retire for the night. I'll call for someone else bring my supper."

"As you wish, sir," Ony said with a bow.

"I'll call you in the morning when I need you. Goodnight Ony."

"Goodnight, sir." _-This is going to be a long week -_

After Ony had left the professor wondered whether Draco had told Ony about the spell yet, and how much material worthy for blackmail there would be on him after his week with Ony. Only one day and he was already questioning his sanity. He'd rescued her from Draco, now who would save him from her.

***

_tbc_ . . .

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews.


	6. Dream a Little Dream

Elves Without Clothes

by: _Whomping Willow_ ~

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it, but the real question is, 'who will own Ony?'

***

Chapter 6: Dream a Little Dream ~

Hermione woke up early the next morning, unsure of how early Professor Snape would be up and in need of her assistance. She bathed quickly, eager to use her new comb once again. She loved how smooth her hair felt when she was done, and enjoyed learning to make it fall in smooth waves that framed her face. It was so much better than Sleekeasy's Hair Potion and she vowed to never waste her Galleons on another bottle. She idly wondered what Draco would say when he saw her without her normal tangle of hair.

When the professor did call, she arrived promptly, hoping to maintain the amiable mood they enjoyed the day before. She had expected the week to be stressful with Snape barking orders and insults in turn, but so far found herself relaxing when they worked together in the private lab.

Professor Snape ordered his breakfast and ate leisurely while she busied herself with the cleaning. The cleaning shouldn't have been much different from what was done for her master, but she felt awkward cleaning her professor's bedroom in a way she never had with Draco's. She had the odd sense that she was seeing things few others had laid eyes on.

When she moved to the professor's bath, she could no longer fight her curiosity. She lingered longer than necessary examining his supply of soap and shampoo. The Charms books she'd read while Draco was away was filled with many useful spells, and she was tempted to use that knowledge to boost the potency of Snape's shampoo. Picturing him with his stringy locks replaced by soft and clean hair sent Ony into a fit of giggles that she feared would catch the attention of the presently greasy Potions Master. 

Once she had regained control of herself, she exited the room leaving her temptation behind. By that time, Snape was finished with his breakfast and merely acknowledged her reappearance with an arched eyebrow as he glanced at her over the top of his Daily Prophet. Hermione worried that he somehow guessed the source of her mirth, but if he had he kept silent about it.

The paper was refolded before being incinerated as an afterthought. 

_-Bad news? - _ Ony thought, but kept her comment to herself.

Snape led Ony back to the private lab as he discussed her first task of the day. Apparently he had noticed the work she had done, organizing Draco's bookshelves and wanted a similar result for his potion ingredients in his private storeroom. Typically organizing storerooms was a task saved for students serving detention, but he never trusted the detention delinquents in his private stores where his most volatile ingredients were kept.

Upon entering the storeroom it became obvious that it had indeed been a very long time since any type of organizing had taken place in the cluttered space. To prevent a recurrence of the organizing fiasco that caused her to waste two whole days on Draco's books, Ony asked for a detailed account of his requirements.

_- Any job worth doing is worth doing right, ONCE -_

It was indeed a daunting task, involving dusting, labeling and alphabetizing all the ingredients within their classifications, and it all needed to be done without magic. Many of the volatile ingredients stored in the small room off the professor's private lab were magic-sensitive and a simple cleaning charm could render them useless or worse. 

It took many hours of dirty work but when it was done Hermione was satisfied with the results. To her surprise Snape was pleased as well, and the professor was equally stunned when she handed him a list of the supplies he was running low on. 

If apprentices were anything like house-elves he would have to get himself one, Snape mused as he commended her on her knowledge of the ingredients. He reminded her with a wink that many of the items were borderline illegal and should not be common knowledge.

_- Did Snape just wink? -_

It was perfect timing. Ony had finished organizing the storeroom with enough time remaining to pick them up a lunch of cold sandwiches before Snape needed her to begin prepping ingredients for a batch of Pepperup Potion for Madam Pomfrey. The remaining ingredients for the experimental potion would follow after that.

Ony ate quickly, eager to get back to work in the lab with Snape. It was such a rare opportunity for a Gryffindor to work with Professor Snape without losing house points or gaining detention. It seemed to be a dream to have the opportunity to study directly under a professor just months before N.E.W.T.S. and Hermione didn't want to waste a minute of it.

The ingredients were once again set out, but Ony didn't need to be told how to prepare them for Pepperup, having already studied it. Even Snape admitted Ony could have made a perfect batch of the potion for Poppy, but it was against policy to distribute student potions in the hospital.

They were well into the prep when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Snape bellowed at the door displeased at being disrupted. A blond head peaked into the room first followed by the rest of the young Malfoy in his normal swagger. 

Apparently Ony's master found himself suffering from boredom in her absence. He'd payed scant attention to his holiday gifts and gone flying twice, but couldn't seem to get his mind off the one who had been cleaning his chambers and filling his dreams.

When Draco laid eyes on Ony, he smiled wide, his eyes twinkling with delight. This was the first he'd seen of her smooth hair and he found himself happy at her eventual acceptance of the gift. She looked like a different girl than the one that had started at Hogwarts. No more buckteeth or bushy hair, he was left looking at a sweet smile and eyes that danced with laughter – laughter . . . Ony was laughing about something. Draco scanned the room and found his Head of House scowling at him. 

Knowing he must have missed something Draco decided he'd been silent long enough. "Forgive me sir, I didn't catch that," he said smoothly.

"I said, do you intend to stand and stare at _my_ house-elf all day or did you come here with a purpose?" 

"Actually Professor, I was wondering if you might need some extra help in the lab this afternoon? I have no prior commitments and know you can always use a hand."

"Mr. Malfoy, as you can see I already have assistance in the lab today, and require no more. Ony is highly capable of preparing this potion without your assistance."

When Draco tried to push the issue further, the Potions Master waved him off without another word. Stealing one last glance in Ony's direction, he quietly walked out and shut the door.

Hermione felt bad for her Master, having never seen him treated so harshly by the professor before but knew his ego would surely survive the attack. 

***

The Pepperup Potion was finished without further interruptions and was sent up to the hospital wing with Dobby after bottling. Dobby wasn't surprised to find Ony in Professor Snape's private lab due to the speed which gossip traveled amongst house-elves. He had heard another house-elf was assigned to clean Draco's rooms for the week, curious he had inquired about the change, but the Headmaster had personally assured him that she had only been temporarily reassigned to repay a debt.

With the Pepperup out of the way it was time for the final steps of the experimental potion. They added a pinch of ground Scarab Beetle and powdered Moonstone to the cauldron before lighting the fire beneath it and bringing it to a simmer. The strangest part was where Ony was asked to transfigure a mirror into a piece of chocolate to be added to the brew. She hadn't ever thought about using a transfigured potion ingredient before, but it did make sense that the essence of the original object would remain and affect the final product differently than simply adding either the original or final form.

More than once Ony was left wondering what the exact results of the potion would be.

It was carefully bottled and labeled with one dose being set aside for tonight's testing. Snape explained he would be testing it himself and would, with luck, have the results of the first test in the morning. Ony had to admit she was a bit relieved to not be selected as the first to test the new potion. 

Once the lab was cleaned and all the supplies had been returned to storage Ony was dismissed and the professor returned to his quarters for the initial testing. He stripped off his robes and donned his pyjamas, after he was comfortable in bed he downed a dose of the potion and waited for sleep to overtake him.

. . . His hands full of discarded sheet and his eyes filled with the sight of bare flesh, bushy hair framed a blushing face and he took a deep breath. Chocolate brown eyes gazed shyly up through long eyelashes, a tentative brush of warm sweet lips, body arching up to meet his palm as his hands explored virgin territory. Warm breath caressing his cheek . . .

He awoke with a start, breathing hard and trying to figure out exactly what happened. "Too much Narwhal Horn," he said aloud to the empty room as he rose to take a cold shower.

***

Hermione noticed Professor Snape was a bit testy when she greeted him. Although he had called her, he barely acknowledged her presence, instead lurking behind his paper while she cleaned. His breakfast was hardly touched and she wondered if the potion had affected his appetite. 

Ony knew if the testing had gone badly it would account for Snape's mood, although it was actually not worth mentioning she realized when it occurred to her that he was in reality acting like she normally saw in class. Assuming he would bring up the subject of test results later, Ony focused on the task at hand. She was surprised to find the bed already made. 

_-Perhaps the potion kept Snape up last night, which might explain his mood -_

Professor Snape requested that Ony assist him in his lab, to her delight. Ony was anxious to work in the lab with her professor once again, but instead of the piles of potions ingredients she'd expected she was presented with a scrub brush and a bucket of cleaning potions. It seems that detention students were not allowed to clean his private lab either and the floor was in need of scrubbing. 

Ony scrubbed the stained floor diligently. No thought going into what had stained the stones so many different colors, instead she thought about the experimental potion. Professor Snape hadn't mentioned it at all and she was dreadfully curious. Finally she decided there was only one way she was going to find out the results of the trial.

She opened her mouth to speak, eager to question Snape about the potion, but found herself speechless. Spots began to dance before her eyes, some doing a fine impression of a tango and her head spun as she tried to blink them away.

Snape was stirring another potion Poppy had requested to replenish her stores. It was really too simple to require assistance, but it was obvious the flu season was going to keep him busy with mundane cure-alls.

He tried to focus on the potion that was gently bubbling in front of him and not on the spot where Ony knelt scrubbing showing far too much leg, but the memory of his dream caused his eyes to gravitate back in her direction.

There must surely be something wrong with the formula to cause such an absurd dream, he thought. He would have to persuade Ony to test it tonight to be sure it wasn't just an isolated incident. As his thoughts shifted to Ony so did his eyes and his heart sank. It was then that he noticed the faint trace of sulfur in the air and the way Ony was swaying in place. He hadn't thought of her bare feet and legs coming in contact with cleaning fluids, and in combination with spilled experiments the results could be virulent. 

He doused the flame under his cauldron and rushed to Ony's side. Calling her name elicited no response. He swept her up into his arms becoming even more distressed by her lack of protest. She began to tremble slightly as he hurried carrying her toward the bath. The moment the tub was filled he plunged her into the warm water. That roused her from her stupor and he added a special potion to cleanse her of the residual potions that had combined into an unknown toxin on her skin.

_-What happened? -_ "Professor?" she asked faintly. 

"Whichever cleaning potions you used must have combined with the residue on the floor. How do you feel?"

Ony noticed an odd colored rash beginning to appear on her legs. _-Like I look - _ "I feel tired sir."

"Any nausea? Dizziness? How is your vision?" Snape asked in rapid succession.

_-Hey the spots are gone - _ "I was seeing spots before, but they seem to have gone now sir, except for the ones on my legs," she said with a frown.

"I will give you something for the rash after the residue of what caused it has been entirely removed. Are you sure you're not feeling dizzy?"

"Positive, sir."

Snape nodded and handed Ony a soft flannel advising her to gently rub her legs to remove the last of the potions. 

"Is the rash only on your legs or is it spreading?" asked the Potions Master.

_-I don't know -_ "I don't know sir, I have to check," Ony said reaching to lift the edge of her pillowcase.

Snape turned his back to Ony quickly and attempted, unsuccessfully, to banish the memory of last nights dream.

_-No more spots, thank God -_ "No sir, just my legs," Ony replied after a moment.

'Thank God,' Snape thought silently.

When they were sure the cleansing potion had done its job Snape drained the tub and refilled it with clean water to rinse thoroughly. Ony was still draped in her now soaking wet sheet and pillowcase and the professor suggested he get her a robe, but she refused reminding him that giving her clothes would free her. With that in mind Snape started to grab a sheet from the bedroom, but his mind was flooded with thoughts of his last dream once again, so he opted for a blanket instead.

He was greatly relieved once Ony was out of his tub and securely wrapped in a fresh blanket. He escorted her to her room and ordered her to rest, despite the early hour. He wanted to be sure the effects had cleared before she was in contact with anything else that could react badly with whatever compound had been absorbed into her system. 

In the mean time Snape planned to research what it was that had combined so dangerously. If it was something common that had mixed to create a new toxin that was readily absorbed through bare skin it was best to find out. Such toxins could be put to many uses when at war.

***

Hermione felt silly being sent to bed for the remains of the day due to a silly rash but she knew arguing with Professor Snape was a bad idea and she was feeling rather tired. 

When she awoke in the morning, she felt refreshed and relieved at the lack of ill effects from the mysterious potion exposure. Somehow she knew that would be of great relief to the professor as well. He'd been acting oddly yesterday morning, and when Hermione realized that she was in the tub in his quarters she didn't quite know what to make of it. 

When the professor told her about what had happened she was embarrassed. She had expected the professor to be mad at her for not realizing what was happening before it got out of hand, but if she didn't know better she would say he seemed a bit embarrassed himself.

Knowing nearly a whole afternoon had been wasted, Hermione jumped out of bed anxious to start the day. 

When she entered Snape's chambers, he interrogated her on her state of health. He wanted to be sure she was over the effects of the previous days potions before risking further contact. She assured him of her good health and was glad when he relented and allowed her to start work cleaning and remaking the potion that had been ruined when he'd stopped in the middle of a critical step.

Hermione was glad to be carefully preparing the ingredients once again, instead of cleaning the floors. The only thing she had learned cleaning the floor was that Snape has had a few 'Longbottom moments' of his own.

Draco didn't return to the lab, somehow knowing better than to ask the professor for permission to assist him in the lab again. Snape had made it clear that he was unwelcome as long as Ony was assisting him. Ony figured it was just that Snape couldn't get the most work out of her if Draco was there to distract her.

The Potions Master kept a close eye on his student to be sure there were no lingering effects from the unknown potions. He was pleased by the absence of dreams in his night's sleep which made facing Ony a bit easier. He hoped she would feel up to testing the potion for him tonight now that he was sure she was out of danger.

"Ony, I was hoping you would consider testing the experimental potion for me. I have already tested it once and I would like you to verify my conclusions," Snape said with a touch of expectation. 

_-How did I know I would end up testing that potion? -_ "You never did say how the initial testing went, sir," she reminded him. His face reddened and she wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment.

"If I tell you, it may alter your perception of your own results." 

_-That sounds reasonable -_ "Of course, sir. I will be happy to help."

Snape smiled pleased that Ony had consented to taking the potion. He could order her to do many things, but drew the line at making her take the potion if she was unwilling. He handed Ony the vial before dismissing her with instructions to take it as she would a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Hermione went to her room and prepared for bed. She was tired and if she guessed right the potion was supposed to make her sleep, despite the fact that the professor had hardly looked rested after his test. Once she was comfortable, Hermione uncorked the bottle and drank down its contents. There was barely enough time to put the vial down on her bedside table before she dropped off to sleep.

. . . Something sweet pressed against her lips and she allowed them to part tasting sweet chocolate on her tongue. Her eyes fluttered open to see the source of the confection and found hungry eyes staring into her own. She looked up shyly as a hand snaked behind her head encouraging her lips closer. They touched tentatively then shared the lingering flavor of chocolate. Hands caressed her skin and she arched her back in appreciation . . . 

Hermione woke still out of breath and blinking back the powerful images of her dream.

_-I don't know what that potion is supposed to do but there is definitely too much Narwhal Horn -_

***

When Hermione entered Professor Snape's chamber, she knew he would be questioning her about the potion. That knowledge alone was enough to stain her cheeks redder than Ron's hair. She pre-empted his question with one of her own.

"What is the purpose of that potion supposed to be?"

Snape admired the flush of her cheeks knowing they were probably as much an indication of the potion's results as anything she was likely to divulge. "It is intended to resolve inner turmoil, conflict between conscious and subconscious, it is meant to reflect the deepest desires and allow ones options to be explored within the safety of a dream," the Potions Master explained clinically.

_-Well that explains the chocolate, but . . . -_ Hermione swallowed hard as she fought down the heat building in her cheeks, her words echoing her earlier thoughts. "Too much Narwhal Horn," was all she managed to say.

"I'm glad we concur," Snape said at last with a feral gleam in his eye. 

***

_tbc_ . . .

Thanks once again for the generous reviews.

~_Whomping Willow_ ~


	7. Miss Understood

Elves Without Clothes

by: _Whomping Willow_ ~ 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hermione, Draco or any of their other friends in J. K. R.'s world. I want to be Snape's house-elf, but I guess I have to live vicariously through Hermione.

Author's Note: In response to anyone who has inquired: Yes Ony is now and always has been in human form. . . . She is a house-elf in mind only. (Kinda thought the big floppy ears would be a turnoff.) Sorry if I confused anyone, I had mentioned it back in early chapters, but I am occasionally too subtle. 

***

Chapter seven: Miss Understood ~

Snape and Ony were back in the lab working on the experimental potion once again. The original formula was decidedly influenced by the far from subtle aphrodisiac properties of the Narwhal Horn and needed adjusting. 

It was definitely harder to focus on the potion today than it had been before. The memory of the dream made Ony's mind wander, and when her mind wandered to Draco it eventually made its way to the subject of the spell. She still didn't know what the spell had done to Draco and it was nagging at her the way any unanswered question did.

"I believe you are becoming obsessed with that ridiculous spell," Professor Snape announced from behind the large cauldron.

_-How did he know I was thinking about the spell? -_

"Were you attempting to cast it?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

_-What?! NO! -_ "No sir," Ony squeaked.

"Well then congratulations, you have just preformed wandless magic." Well not entirely wandless, he mused.

_-Oh No! Not again! -_ She looked long and hard, searching for any visible sign of what the spell had done. "Please let me fix it sir. I'm sure I can help. I didn't mean to do it . . ." _-Bad Ony -_

"Will your obsession with that particular spell diminish if you learn what it does?" he asked, his voice like velvet.

_-Please tell me -_ "Yes sir," she answered timidly.

The professor stepped out from behind the cauldron he was tending. He didn't say a word, merely raising his eyebrows as he waited for her to realize.

Ony noticed with some embarrassment that his wand was once again situated awkwardly in his pocket. She was mortified when she eventually noticed his wand was in fact resting on the worktable near the cauldron. She looked away immediately, eyes to the floor widened with shock.

_-No, I couldn't have - _ "You mean? I didn't . . . did I?"

"Not so eager to rectify your error now are you?" Snape said with a leer.

Ony turned three shades of red, with her eyes fixed on the floor. She changed to an unnatural shade of white, eyes attaining the size of saucers the instant she remembered that was the same spell she had cast on Draco.

"How- how do you fix it? Is there a counter curse, sir?" she asked stammering and nervously bunching her sheet in her fists.

Snape looked down at her, eyebrows raised, "are you being purposefully obtuse or just playing coy? Perhaps I have discovered some hole in our little-miss-know-it-all's vast knowledge?"

Ony looked indignant after the little-miss-know-it-all comment but remained silent.

"If you are through with this most inappropriate display of skill Miss – " he stopped short and corrected himself, clearing his throat before continuing, "Ony . . . If you will excuse me, I will take care of the _counter curse_ on my own," he stated and left without waiting for a reply.

Ony was immensely relieved.

***

Professor Snape returned with no sign of embarrassment or the earlier problem. He advised Ony not to speak of the incident again and hoped that it would be the last time she cast that spell, till after she'd left Hogwarts.

Ony had returned to the task at hand pushing all thoughts of the spell to the farthest corners of her mind. She was well into the prep work for the modified potion when Draco burst into the room without so much as a knock.

"I need to speak with Ony," he said with a calm that didn't coordinate with his entrance or the flush of his cheeks.

"And what exactly do you need – " he began but was cut off.

"I need to speak with Ony _alone_ and I have the Headmaster's permission already," he said with a cold look toward the professor.

Hermione was stunned, she'd never seen Draco speak to any of his professors that way, never mind Snape.

Draco held out his hand to Ony, "come on," he said with an almost desperate look.

_-Those eyes, from my dream -_

She nervously accepted the proffered hand and followed her master out of the room, fighting the blush that overwhelmed her body at the memory of that dream and avoiding all thought of the spell. Once they were locked in Draco's chambers and concealed within a silencing spell, Draco turned and spoke anxiously.

"How are you? Are you okay? Has he done something? Anything?" Draco rambled off nervously.

_-What is going on? -_ "Master? What's wrong?"

"That is what I'm asking you Ony . . ." his cheeks still pink, he approached the subject with apprehension. "I heard – last night, Ony what did he do to you?"

_-He heard?! -_ "Master . . . I - it wasn't anything really. It was just a dream," she finished pointedly avoiding the eyes that had looked so hungry in her dream.

"A dream? Don't lie for him Ony that didn't sound like any dream. Those sounds, like you were being tortured . . ."

_-You have no idea -_

"I tried to get in, but the door was spelled shut. I couldn't get in and you didn't answer when I knocked . . . I went to speak with the Headmaster first thing this morning."

_-Oh no, please tell me you're joking -_ "Master, I was testing a new potion and it . . . created a very realistic dream," she wondered exactly how red it was possible for cheeks to become. 

_-Very, very realistic dream -_

Draco looked prepared to argue, but then replayed the memory of the sounds filtering through his door early this morning. His face reddened to match Ony's once he realized the gravity of his error. "I need to go speak with the Headmaster. I've made a terrible mistake." 

"And I'll take care of Professor Snape," Ony offered.

"Thanks," Draco called over his shoulder as he exited the room to fix his mistake before it got any worse.

_-Will my cheeks ever be the same? -_

***

When Ony returned to Professor Snape's private lab, the Headmaster was already there. He was wearing a grim expression that may have explained Snape's shocked one. They both turned as Ony entered the room.

"Ah, Ony so good to see you," the Headmaster greeted her cordially. "I am hoping you will be able to shed some light on this situation."

_-Uh oh, this doesn't sound good - _ "I'll do what I can Headmaster."

"Have you by chance spoken with Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Yes sir, Draco just left his rooms to find you."

"It appears that I missed him, but I am sure he will find his way here," he said calmly. "I want you to feel free to answer my questions honestly without fear of retribution from any of the parties involved. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Ony nodded wondering how muddled this mess was.

"Good, good," the Headmaster reassured her kindly. "Now Ony can you tell me, has there been any problems since you have been under the ownership of Professor Snape?"

_-Problems? Maybe this isn't about the dream - _ "Problems? Well, I did pass out on the floor in the lab, but the professor gave me a warm bath and that helped."

The Headmaster's eyes flashed dangerously in the Potion Master's direction. Professor Snape rolled his eyes but remained conspicuously quiet.

"You lost consciousness and Professor Snape gave you a bath?"

"Yes sir. He said I had a negative reaction to some potions that were absorbed into my bare skin and it needed to be rinsed away before it penetrated any more."

"Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious or what the potion was that caused the reaction?" the Headmaster asked.

"No sir. I assume it was a combination of the floor cleanser and whatever had stained the floor where I was scrubbing. I don't know what the stains were."

"And what was Professor Snape doing at the time?"

"He was brewing a potion. I think it was for Madam Pomfrey, but I don't know what it was. He said he didn't need my help with it."

Snape's eyes were by this point clenched shut and he was breathing loudly. "Madam Pomfrey requested some cure-all for the flu."

"And was this potion delivered to Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No Headmaster, it was ruined when it was left unattended," Snape growled.

"I see. Ony, did you come to consciousness before you were put in the tub or after?"

"I awoke in the tub. The water was a bit cool and startled me."

"Do you think you had been in the tub for a while or just placed in?" The Headmaster was beginning to worry that Draco's story had more credibility than he gave him credit for.

"I don't know sir."

"Try to remember . . . were your fingers wrinkled as though you'd been soaking?"

"Now that you mention it, I think they were."

"Good lords, Albus she was scrubbing the floor, of course she would have dishpan-hands. She is being purposefully obtuse."

"If you do not hold your tongue Severus, you will be removed from the room." 

The Potion Master glowered at them both, but remained silent.

"At any time did Professor Snape encourage you to remove your garments?"

"Of course, they were soaked," she said calmly. "He did suggest a robe, but I was afraid that would set me free, so I declined," she prattled on unaware of the matching scowls on the two men's faces.

"Are you telling me you stayed in Professor Snape's presence in the nude?" 

_-What?! - _ "Oh no Headmaster. Professor Snape brought me a blanket to wrap up in."

The Headmaster's relief was palpable. "Did anything else unusual occur due to that incident?"

"I had a rash on my legs, but the professor spread an ointment on them that made it disappear."

"Did this make you feel uncomfortable in any way?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Oh yes," she nodded eyes widening at the memory.

"Please, kill me now," Professor Snape declared morosely. Every word from Ony's mouth was like another nail in his coffin.

The Headmaster was lamenting his decision to allow Ony into the Potions Master's care. Ony continued to speak unaware of Dumbledore's inner turmoil. "That ointment itched something terrible, sir."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore's expression had turned to confusion and wasn't helped as Draco burst through the door for the second time that day.

"Thank goodness I found you, Headmaster. I made a terrible mistake." 

"I was discussing that very subject with Ony, and I'm inclined to believe it was no mistake."

_-What we haven't discussed the dream?! -_ "What? We weren't discussing what Draco heard," Ony stated.

"We simply haven't gotten to that yet, Ony. Would you like to explain to us about the sounds Draco heard coming from your room last night?" 

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson and she stared through the floor. "It was a dream sir. I was testing a new potion for the professor and it caused . . . vivid dreams."

"Are you very sure you were dreaming?" Dumbledore asked.

Ony's eyes widened considerably and she chanced a glance in Draco's direction. "I am very sure, sir." _ -Very very sure -_

"Well that doesn't dismiss the possibility of other inappropriate behavior. Ony, I would like you to return to the care of your master immediately."

_-The dream, the spell, how will I look him in the eye? -_

Snape rested a hand on Ony shoulder to catch her attention before speaking. "Thank you so much for straightening out the misunderstanding so quickly," sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"I was trying sir," Ony replied.

"Yes, very," he added coldly. Snape gave the Headmaster a smug look that screamed, '_I told you so'._

"Thank you Headmaster. Come on Ony, I want to hear about what I missed," Draco said as he took Ony by the hand and escorted her out the door.

The Headmaster turned to the Potions Master still wearing a disappointed look. "I expect you to be on your best behavior with Ony from now on. I'll be keeping an eye on you Severus." With that said, he turned and left.

Professor Snape remained silent, grateful there had been no mention of this morning's spell. It may have been embarrassing and he lost his house-elf, but at least he still had his job.

***

Draco led Ony back to his chambers. He stiffened and pulled away when he realized he had still been clutching her small hand in his. He turned away absently gazing at nothing in particular, hoping to conceal his blush. "I'm glad to have you back Ony," he finally admitted as he glanced briefly over his shoulder in an attempt to gauge her reaction to the statement.

_-Draco is GLAD to have me back? -_ "Was the other house-elf's work less than satisfactory, Master?"

Draco considered his answer before responding. All of Hogwarts' house-elves did an extemporary job without a doubt, but somehow he knew better than to say so. "No one does it quite like you, Ony."

_-That was a compliment! -_ It was Ony's turn to blush. "Thank you, Master." She thought a minute before she reciprocated, "I am glad to be back as well Master."

"Was the professor harsh with you . . . did he do anything to hurt you?" Draco was doing nothing to hide his concern.

"No Master, he did nothing wrong. In fact I learned a great deal from him . . . about ingredients and _spells_, but I prefer to be your house-elf." 

Draco paled at the mention of _spells_. No, he couldn't have . . . Professor Snape wouldn't be so cruel . . . please tell me he didn't, he thought desperately . . . tell me he didn't tell Ony about the spell . . .

***

tbc . . .

Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all. I'd love the rest of my readers as well, but I don't know you =)

~ Whomping Willow ~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Dream Come True

Elves Without Clothes

by: _Whomping Willow_ ~ 

Disclaimer: I still don't own a house-elf or any of their other friends in J. K. R.'s world. I did turn Hermione the studious bookworm into Ony the eager to please house-elf. Does that make me bad?

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I had so many directions I wanted to go with this one and it was tough to choose just one. 

***

Chapter eight: A Dream Come True ~

Hermione had seen Draco pale when she mentioned spells, and she wondered how he would handle the fact that she now knew about the effects of the spell. Perhaps it was embarrassment that had prevented Draco from confessing the results of the spell to her in the first place. She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. __

_- Where is that Gryffindor courage now? -_

Denying knowledge was not something she was accustomed to doing and in her heart she knew it would be akin to lying and lying to her master was strictly forbidden, but telling Draco . . . especially after that dream . . . she tried to push away the fear that gripped her so she could tell Draco the truth.

_-Did Draco give me to the professor to prevent me from casting the spell again or because he was humiliated that I had done so in the first place? - _

Draco cleared his throat, preparing to speak and hoping to sound dignified. He was pretending to examine his nails when he turned to face her and only glanced up for a moment before returning to his perusal. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead Ony's words broke the silence.

"Why did you give me to Professor Snape, Master?"

Draco's eyebrows rose sharply and his mouth opened and shut a few times before words were actually formed. "I told you . . . it was to repay a debt . . ."

_-What kind of fool do you take me for -_ "Are you sure you weren't trying to get rid of me, Master?"

"What? Why would I want to get rid of you? Did Snape . . . What did Snape tell you?" Draco had shifted colors three times and his voice was rather unsteady. 

Ony had never seen her master looking so unsure of himself. "He didn't tell me anything . . . I didn't think to ask him about the debt or why I had been chosen as payment."

Draco suddenly felt even worse than before. He had offered up Ony to the professor to save his arse and she had endured an unknown number of humiliations and perhaps worse. With the way the Headmaster was speaking when he had arrived, there may have been something to his accusations after all and it formed a lump in his throat. It was long past time for him to come clean.

"Well, first of all it was Snape that chose you as payment . . . and I don't even want to contemplate his motives." He took a deep breath before he continued, "Ony, I should've told you before, but . . . the spell that you cast on me, the one you've been asking everyone about . . . it – it made me – gave me a . . ."

_-Finally got the guts to tell me -_ "It's okay Master, I know what it did," Ony interrupted to save him further embarrassment.

Draco's eyes widened as he wondered who told her and exactly how long she had known. "Are you aware that Snape knows about _the spell _andwhat it does . . . that he caught me taking care of it in the shower?"

Hermione blushed heavily, causing Draco's stomach to do a flip before tying itself in knots.

"Did _he_ tell you what it does – what it did?" He knew he should've been the one to tell Ony about the spell, and now he was afraid Snape was the one that had taken away his chance.

_-Tell me? I wish! - _ "In a manner of speaking, Master."

Draco's face drained of color. "In a manner of speaking? What did he say – what did he do? Did he make you cast the spell on him?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

_-Why did I have to start this stupid conversation? -_ "No, Master. He said I cast it wandlessly, but I didn't mean to," she turned a darker shade of crimson as she added, "he let me discover the results for myself."

"He what?!"

_- Oh shit! -_ "I didn't mean to do it. I was just thinking about the spell and wondering if that is why you wanted to get rid of me, and suddenly he knew what I was thinking and . . . he didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make sure I understood the consequences of the spell." The words spilled out of her mouth becoming harder and harder to decipher, but still her master understood.

"Consequences? He showed you his . . . the consequences?! What did he . . ."

_-NO! Not that! Nothing like that! -_ "No! Nothing like that! I saw a bulge in his robes, nothing more, and he took care of it himself." _-Like you did -_

A look of relief washed over Draco before he remembered he still had some more explaining to do. "Ony, the professor knew about the spell and was threatening to tell my father. It would have been beyond humiliating . . . if my father found out he would have been _very_ angry and not only at me." Draco paused, trying to gather his thoughts so he could better explain. "The professor told my mother about the incident with the chocolate . . . they were not pleased and my father wanted to be sure you had been punished. I was afraid if Snape told my father that he would make sure you were punished . . ." 

_-Chocolate, why did he have to bring up chocolate? -_ All it took was a mere mention of chocolate to send Hermione's mind on a trip down memory lane . . . it was a short trip consisting of one glorious dream . . . blond hair and warm lips, demanding kisses . . . Ony blushed as she tried to remember the feel of his lips on hers. 

When Ony noticed Draco silently staring at her she realized how long her mind had been occupied and replayed the conversation in her head so she at least had a chance of responding appropriately. She was hesitant but finally asked, "You made a deal with Professor Snape to protect me from your father, Master?"

Draco was curious about what had made her blush, but instead he asked, "do you understand what he could've done? With his ministry connections . . ."

Hermione nodded. _-He didn't want his father to cause me trouble, so he hoped I would be safe with Snape. -_

"If I had known what the professor was planning I would've found another way." Draco murmured.

Hermione was staring at her bare feet mulling over Draco's words before she decided what to do. She lifted her eyes to meet her master's as she stepped forward. She pressed her lips to his warm cheek and whispered a quiet 'thank you' that was meant for his ear, but his sudden turn to face her turned it into a muffled whisper against his lips. 

Draco was surprised by the sudden expression of affection and turned to see what Ony was up to and was even more surprised by the gentle whisper across his lips. The Hermione Granger he had known had always disliked him and to the best of his knowledge had avoided the trappings of romance. Ony herself had admitted that the golden trio was never anything more than platonic friendship, but Ony had been anything but distant for quite some time and had just kissed him. It was brief and never meant for his lips, but held more meaning than anything he had ever shared with Pansy.

He took a deep breath and asked, "what are you thanking me for?"

_-Oh my God, Draco kissed me on the lips. Thank you for turning your head . . . for having the softest lips I could ever imagine -_ "Thank you for protecting me from your father and for getting me back from Snape and . . . for letting me be your house-elf," the last was said almost as a whisper.

Despite the whisper, Draco heard her. He took a step back and nodded, "your welcome." After a thoughtful pause he said, "I have some errands I need to run, so you can take a few hours off," that said, Draco almost ran for the door.

Ony looked at the spot that Draco had so recently occupied. She wondered what it was that had frightened him off so quickly. Hermione wondered if it was the kiss or if he was too embarrassed to face her now that she knows about the spell, either way she hoped he would be back soon.

Meanwhile Draco was racing down the corridors toward the Headmaster's office. He really needed to speak with the Headmaster about making some arrangements. If he and Ony were going to get any closer, he would need Dumbledore's protection to keep them both safe from his father. He had known for a long time that he didn't want to be a Death Eater like his father, but now he had one more solid reason to avoid taking the dark mark . . . he was falling for Ony and had the sneaking suspicion she was feeling the same about him.

He ran into the Headmaster in the corridor near his office and consented to a meeting. "I was actually on my way down to speak with you and Ony," Dumbledore stated as Draco sat, and he poured them both tea. 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but the Headmaster continued. 

"I questioned Professor Snape under Veritaserum, and he admits to no wrongdoing on his part. He claims to have done nothing unseemly with Ony, with or without her consent."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that he had put Ony into a situation that allowed the professor to act inappropriately. If Snape had done anything indecent, he would never forgive himself.

The Headmaster continued. "Of course, Ony is in most respects a house-elf . . . for her 'consent' is a relative term."

"Are you saying that the Professor did do something inappropriate, but she consented because she is essentially a house-elf?"

"What I am saying, is that it is possible that Ony could engage in activities she is not entirely consensual to, in order to please her master. That power could be easily abused and I want to be sure that nothing of the sort occurs."

"Yes sir, I understand, but how am I supposed to know . . . if she's actually . . . agreeable or just trying to please me?" Draco had never had such a hard time getting a sentence out in his entire life and by the end he was a fair match for the Headmaster's magenta robes.

"I am afraid that is a tricky question . . . that is why I believe it is time to end this now . . . before a terrible misunderstanding occurs."

"I will be sure to tell her. Do you think she will be all right? I know Ony had wanted to do this house-elf thing properly," Draco didn't know why Ony had wanted to be a house-elf, but he knew he would miss having her so close.

"I am sure she will be fine. She is after all a very resourceful girl, but don't forget you must not only tell her, but also present her with clothes."

Draco nodded, "there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you, sir . . ."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly when Draco began to speak and didn't stop the entire conversation. It seems that Dumbledore could count on there being one less 'future Death Eater' in Slytherin.

***

When Draco left to run errands Hermione returned to her room. She was feeling concerned about Draco's hasty exit and vague excuse. Winky was waiting for her when she came through the door and Hermione had rarely been so glad to see the little elf. Winky was balancing several bottles of butterbeer and seemed a bit more out of sorts than usual. 

"Ony, Winky is so sorry. I was not knowing about the professor . . ." the little house-elf hiccuped.

"I'm all right, Winky. Professor Snape didn't do anything wrong, not really. I am just glad to be back with Draco." Hermione blushed as she thought back to the kiss she had shared with her master.

"Is Ony sure she is okay? You is turning pink," Winky declared with a nervous look.

"I'm fine Winky. I was just thinking . . . how are you and Dobby doing?" she asked changing the subject as she sipped on the offered beverage.

"Dobby and I is very happy. Is you thinking about boyfriends again?"

Hermione nodded. "I kissed Draco on the cheek," she admitted shyly before adding, "and he turned his head so I ended up kissing his lips." 

Winky squealed with glee. "I knew you would be liking Master Draco. What did Master Draco do?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"He . . . left," she said only somewhat dejectedly. "He said he had some things to do."

"I am sure it was something important to make your master leave after finally you kiss." 

It became apparent that Winky had a good head start on the butterbeer when she passed out cold on the floor . . . 

***

Draco didn't return to his chambers immediately after his talk with the Headmaster. He had a few errands he wanted to run before her saw Ony again. He knew she would be disappointed that her time as a house-elf had come to an end and he wanted to make it as easy on her as possible.

As soon as his errands were finished, he called for Ony. She quickly made sure Winky was comfortable and allowed her to sleep off the butterbeer in her chambers instead of trying to sneak her back to Dobby. When Ony entered her master's chambers, she noticed Draco looked tense and was holding a gift box. 

"Do you need me to wrap that for you, Master?"

"No Ony, that won't be necessary." He knew what he had to do but was loath to do it, and chose to stall for time. "Ony, why did you want to be a house-elf?" 

_-I don't know if I want to answer that. How could he ever understand? - _ Ony grabbed handfuls of the sheet and proceeded to twist nervously. "If I tell you, will you tell me why you agreed to be my master?"

"That sounds like a fair deal."

Ony took a deep breath knowing that it would be no easier to explain this time than it had been the last. "It all started with Winky. You see, since I started the House-Elf Liberation Front, fourth-year, and since then I've been trying my best to understand how house-elves feel about being freed. I've talked with them about it a few times, but I had difficulty understanding Winky's feelings toward her old master. She was so devoted and ashamed of the fact that he had given her clothes . . . I needed to experience it to understand."

"Do you understand Winky now, Ony? Have you seen why house-elves are so devoted to their masters?"

"Yes Master. I understand now." Ony could hardly believe what she had just admitted.

"I agreed to be your master for several reasons . . . I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps and wanted to understand more about those who oppose the Dark Lord . . ." Draco shifted nervously. "I thought it might help to learn more of the truth about muggleborns instead of the propaganda I was raised with, and thought it would be a good opportunity to annoy you," he said with a smirk before turning serious, "but instead I realized I wanted to get to know you."

_- You wanted to get to know me? -_ She blinked _-You don't want to be a Death Eater? -_ Ony was rather pleased with these revelations.

"I spoke with Dumbledore and he promised to find me alternate accommodations for after Hogwarts, as well as protection from my father and the Dark Lord . . ."

"Master that is wonderful," Ony squealed.

Draco smiled briefly before he continued. "I'm sorry Ony, but he has also put an end to your time as a house-elf. He feels, that after the incident with Professor Snape it is just too easy for you to be taken advantage of."

Ony looked in horror from her master to the box in his hands. It couldn't be true. He must be lying.

"Master," Ony squeaked eyes filled with despair. _-No, please, I'm not ready to give you up yet -_

"I wish I could say I'm disappointed, but I'm not . . . I don't make it a habit to kiss my house-elves and I'm not about to start. However I would quite enjoy kissing my girlfriend," he looked at her intently waiting for his words to sink in. When they did her eyes lit, but doubt still restrained the joy.

_-Did you just say 'girlfriend'? -_ "Girlfriend?"

He took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her closer, leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers. He was relieved that she didn't pull away, instead leaning into the kiss. Her lips were warm like he remembered from his dream and he wondered if she would forgive him for what he was about to do. 

He pushed the box into her empty hand and the spell was broken. Ony was free, but as Draco's lips explored her own she couldn't think to care.

***

Hermione was permitted to keep her room near Draco's until the other students returned from Christmas break, and another house-elf was assigned to clean Draco's chambers once again. Hermione was free from Draco's chores, but was now captured by his heart. 

They scarcely spent an hour apart, talking well into the night. They discussed serious issues such as . . . how they would deal with their friend's reactions, as well as more personal matters. There was little question in their minds about how Draco's friends would react. Both knew that once Draco's friend's found out it would only be a matter of hours before Lucius knew of his son's betrayal, but they swore not to worry about that until the time came. For now there were better things to occupy them, including a fair bit of studying. For every correct answer they exchanged a kiss, and both were compelled to choose questions from the others best subjects.

One night, with much blushing and embarrassment, Hermione had confessed the details of her potion-inspired dream and to her amazement Draco had proved reality to be even better. He even supplied the chocolate. 

***

At the end of the third week, Hermione and Draco grew more anxious, but savored every moment they had in their adjoining rooms. At night they held each other close and promised that no matter what their friends said it would not change how they felt. They had confessed their love beneath some borrowed mistletoe and greeted the New Year wrapped in each other's arms. It was a holiday they knew they would never forget.

Hermione wondered many times what the spell was that Dumbledore had used to bind her to her master. It had given her the opportunity to experience life as a house-elf, and allowed her to see Draco with new eyes. Although the spell was cancelled when Draco presented her with a fine silk robe, she could still feel its lingering influence. She hoped the Headmaster would someday divulge his secret, to quench her intellectual curiosity. Perhaps then she could find a way to share whatever magic had brought her true love with others who were likewise in need. 

When it was time for the train to arrive, returning the students from their holiday, they both stood nervously in the entrance hall waiting for their friends to arrive. Draco was the first to find Harry and Ron, but didn't approach them. He waited patiently while his girlfriend explained about their relationship in a quiet corner of the noisy room. Hermione left out the fact that she had spent her holiday as a house-elf, instead vaguely crediting their new relationship to a scheme of Dumbledore's to promote cooperation amongst the houses. 

Ron predictably ran off red-faced and shouting, creating a bit of a scene. It was no secret that Ron had harbored feelings for Hermione, although they had never been anything more than friends and never would be. To Draco's surprise and Hermione's relief, Harry took the news far more graciously. He gave Hermione a brief hug and firmly shook Draco's hand. No matter how happy he was for his best friend, Harry wouldn't let go until he was sure Draco understood the consequences he'd face if he hurt Hermione. Draco was glad to see Harry's loyalty to his friends and hoped that one day he could be counted amongst them.

Hermione told Harry about her time as a house-elf once they were alone. She had never expected Draco to suggest letting anyone know about the unusual origin of their relationship, but understood why he made the exception when she saw Harry's reaction. Hearing Hermione's tales about her time as Ony helped him to understand the dynamics that had created her relationship with Draco, and Harry defended the couple from Ron's ignorant attacks. 

It was a relief to Hermione to have at least one of her friends supportive of her relationship. She just hoped in time Ron would come around like he always did, but no matter what the future held Hermione knew this would remain the best Christmas ever.

***

_Fin_

Please review.

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my story. It's been really fun to write, and considering it was only supposed to be two or three chapters when I planned it, I think it exceeded expectations. Thank you all who have reviewed. They have been greatly appreciated.

~ _Whomping Willow _~ 


End file.
